


kiss me in the d-a-r-k

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Series: hey lolita hey [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College AU, Dad!Steve, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Inexperienced Reader, Professor!Bucky Barnes, but might be non con too, dub con, mind the warning, old man young girl trope, stucky later on, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader’s vacation doesn’t go as planned.Warnings: non/dub con sexThis is dark!(dad)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.





	1. saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my dad!Steve fic turned into a gd series, but it’s gonna be short (six/seven parts) and it’s gonna be posted all this week (exception for wednesday for obvious reasons). The fic takes places over a week and so each chapter is a day.
> 
> We get a sexy dad!Steve who’s a bit more devious than dark and well…I’ll let you guys figure it out for yourselves! I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think!

One week. That was your summer, truly. The rest you would spend working at the banquet hall, serving drunken guests at birthdays, weddings, and anniversaries. At the end, you would return to the sleepy lectures and all-nighters which defined university living.

Six hours in the car and a pit stop or two and you were on official vacation. Kylie was waiting. A pool, too. That was the real attraction. The moment she mentioned that, you were sold. It was surely preferable to spending your only week off alone in the town you grew up in. 

Google led you to a long driveway. At the end stood a house three times as big as yours. By the look of it, the pool must have been massive. You couldn’t wait.

There were two other cars in the driveway. The cherry red Mercedes Kylie had bragged about but her dad hadn’t let he take with her to uni, and a Range Rover in pristine white. Both sat outside the double-door garage just off the side of the cobbled walkway.

You pulled up behind the Mercedes and climbed out with a groan. Your legs were cramped and you were sorely in need of relief. Your bladder was full from the ginger ale you gulped after the last rest stop. You grabbed your purse from the passenger’s seat and the compact luggage from the trunk. 

The small suitcase rolled over the bumpy cobbles and you lifted it up the steps. The wooden door was wide enough for two to go through at once and the wrought iron hinges gave it a vintage feel. You raised a fist to knock but paused. You supposed the doorbell in the middle of the ornamental sun was a more effective route.

You rang and waited. You gripped the handle of your suitcase and pulled out your phone. A whole two minutes and you pushed it again. Still, nothing. You swiped up and began to type out a message to Kylie. She was probably already floating in the pool, sunglasses on, the world blotted out from her mind.

You jumped before you hit send. The garage door jerked and the electric motor slowly lifted the folding door. The sound of a radio came faint from within. A man peeked around and you were ready to kick yourself. Google had taken you to the wrong house._ Fuck._

“I thought I heard something,” He said above the radio hosts as they announced the weekend top ten throwbacks. “You must be Kylie’s friend. I told her to wait, but…”

“Stubborn,” You finished awkwardly. You gave him your name and looked around. “Um, so she told you about me?”

“A little. Mentioned a friend.” He shrugged. “I’m Steve…her father.”

His greying blonde hair caught the sun as he smiled. The corners of his eyes crinkled and he reached to his belt to loose the rag there, wiping the grime from his hand. Kylie’s dad was suppose to be out of town, or so she said. It seemed, however, he was very much in town. So much for a vacation.

“Door’s unlocked,” He shaded his eyes, his bicep bulged. He was in good shape for his age. Good shape for any. “Pool’s right through. Past the foyer and into the kitchen. Sliding doors are right there.” He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes glued to the unseen interior of the garage. “Drag her out and get her to give you the tour.”

You nodded and he disappeared back into the garage. He left the door open. You pushed down the lever and stepped inside. You slipped off your sneakers, afraid to mess the sparkling floors, and left your bags beside the mat. Just past the large curved staircase was the door to the kitchen.

This wasn’t just a house, it was a mansion. Kylie seemed the well-to-do type but you hadn’t expected this. The kitchen was just as grand. Pale checkered floors, marble counters, glass cabinets and fridge. Sleek but classic.

Kylie didn’t notice the door as it slid open. Didn’t notice as you approached the pool, the mosaic of dark blues, teals, and white formed swirled waves around the edge. Beach loungers lined the side and a round table with tanning lotion and an empty glass stood between two cushioned lawn chairs.

“Hey,” You neared the edge. She lazed by in a floatie, pointed sunglasses over her eyes, a skinny red bikini betrayed her confidence. “Thought you’re dad was gone for the week.”

“He got cancelled on,” She didn’t move, didn’t even open her eyes beneath the shades. “He’s cool with it though. Says he’ll give us our space.”

“Great, I’m sure he won’t mind the sixer in my bag if he’s at a distance,” You said dryly.

“Pfft, he’d rather I drink here than somewhere else.” She replied, “He’s always offering his beer but you know me, I don’t do beer.”

“Oh,” You wouldn’t guess a man like him with a house like this would be anything but strict. “It does preclude us from our little midnight trip to the beach. Mercedes has to be parked and polished by ten.”

“I told you, I’m not skinny dipping,” You grumbled, “I don’t care how dark it is.”

“Well, now it’s not an argument because we can’t go,” She stopped herself with a hand on the edge as she floated close to the ladder. “Tell me he wasn’t an ass.” She climbed out with a splash. “He didn’t tell one of his jokes, did he?”

“He was…nice,” You answered vaguely, “Why didn’t you tell me you lived in a palace?”

“Whatever, dunno why dad kept the house,” She grabbed the towel from over the closest chair, “Him and my mom built it but I don’t think it’s so much sentiment as spite now.”

“Your mom?” You wondered.

“She lives a state over now. Bigger house actually.” She wrapped the towel around her as she led you back to the sliding doors. “Richer man.”

“Sounds like the life,” You kidded. She laughed.

“Trust me, I know,” She guided you through the kitchen and to the base of the staircase. “Once I’m out of school, I’m gonna find me a good daddy. Maybe in L.A.” You giggled and she climbed the stairs lazily. “As you can see, this place is massive. “Not to hard to guess that upstairs are the bedrooms and downstairs the rest. Living room, dining room, kitchen, office, gym.” She listed, “My dad’s room is just down there,” She pointed to the end of the east hall. “Mine’s complete opposite. Thank god.”

“You can stay in the nice guest room.” She led you to the door two from her own. “The rest look like my grandma decorated them and this one has a full bath.”

“I’d sleep on your porch and be comfortable,” You scoffed and she rolled her eyes. “Better grab your stuff and get changed. Vacation starts now.”

“Sure,” You turned back down the hall. It wouldn’t be very relaxing with the unexpected third wheel. _Or were you the third wheel?_

-

You floated around the edge of the pool. Kylie had found a second floatie but it took ages to blow it up. She didn’t help. She went back to her own and swiped through instagram. _Oh well._ Beggars can’t be choosers.

In your flowered one-piece you even looked like you didn’t belong. Of course Kylie was tall, blond, and perfect and made anyone seem the opposite. You read the novel your sister had lent you but found yourself closing your eyes beneath your round shades. She hadn’t warned you it was a romance.

It was getting late. The air cooled and the sun was on its decline. You dipped your fingers in the water. Even with the heater on, it made you shiver. Of course, you’d been baking for hours now.

You paddled yourself to the side of the pool. You tossed your book up and carefully pulled yourself close. You hooked a leg over and were halfway onto solid ground when the floatie began to stray. In your struggle to keep aground, your lost the floatie and found yourself plunging into the pool.

You came up for air with a gasp. You were surprised by the two sets of laughter that greeted you. Kylie was at the ladder, holding her own floatie steady as she giggled. You turned as her dad stood just outside the open sliding doors. He had seen everything.

“Girls,” He cleared his throat, “I was just coming out to ask what you wanted on your pizza?”

“Pizza,” Kylie repeated. “I’d prefer sushi.”

“You’d prefer the world,” He returned. Kylie climbed up the ladder without a splash and you waded over to it. “Or you guys can fend for yourselves. I was just trying to set a good impression for your friend, but–”

“You know what I like, dad,” Kylie whined.

“Ah, only children,” Steve sighed and looked to you as you climbed out of the pool. 

The water dripped from your suit as it clung to your figure. You quickly crossed to the beach chair and pulled a towel around you. You nearly slipped as you came to a stop. 

“Careful,” He warned. You could feel him watching; _was it concern? Amusement? _“So, any preferences?”

“Um, not really. Don’t really like meat on my pizza but I’m not picky,” You tried to smile as you wiped your face dry. “Always considered myself lucky to get a slice with my siblings.”

“Alright,” He said, “I’ll go order. Kylie, close the pool up before you come in.”

“Yes, Dad,” She huffed and he pulled shut the door behind him. “You know he was supposed to go see some friend in the city but he’s out here making my life miserable.”

“Oh?” You didn’t wanna be ungracious to the man who had so far been rather nice. You also didn’t want to feed her only child syndrome. “He’s all paranoid because I had Taylor over without telling him and he walked in on us making out.”

“I’m sure it could’ve been worse,” You mused.

“Yeah, he could’ve walked in a few minutes later,” She shrugged and took the key from the glass table. She crossed to the end of the pool and knelt to open the lid of a box set into the stone. She shoved the key in and turned. The pool cover slowly whirred and unfolded across the pool. “I don’t think he believed you were real, to be honest.”

The pool cover finished its journey to the other end and she snapped the lid shut. She strode around the pool and slipped on her sandals as she grabbed her phone from the table. You hugged your own towel to you as she carelessly rubbed dry her body with one hand. She led you inside and barely acknowledged her dad as she walked through the kitchen.

You glanced over at Steve and he smiled. Caught, you tried to smile back and carried on. He didn’t seem the type to put up with Kylie’s attitude but he also seemed to have a way with her. She was snarky but she did as he said.

“Pizza’s due in twenty minutes,” He called after Kylie. “I’m not gonna wait for you.”

“Sure, Dad,” She shrugged and started up the staircase. You followed and resisted the urge to look over to the kitchen door. You swore a shadow filled it as you began your ascent.

-

You changed and followed Kylie down to the dining room. The table was more appropriate for a dozen than the meagre three who sat along it. The pizza had already shown up and Steve had stacked plates beside the boxes. He had taken two slices for himself. You sat beside Kylie and she took a single slice. You did the same and her dad chuckled.

“Come on, it’s a vacation, help yourself,” He caught the lid before it could close. “Take a second. Hell, a third.”

“Dad,” Kylie scowled, “We’re adults. We can feed ourselves.”

“I know, I know, but you should enjoy yourself,” He countered, “You’re not on another cleanse are you?”

“No, I learned my lesson,” She nibbled at her slice.

“An unpleasant one,” He laughed and took a bite. He swallowed as his blue eyes wandered over to you hiding behind your slice. “So, Kylie said you two are in the same program.”

“Yeah, uh,” You took a napkin from the pile and wiped your mouth. “For now, at least.”

“For now?” He asked.

“I’m trying to transfer. I don’t think Lit is for me,” You explained and watched the drops of grease trickle along the cheese. “I’m waiting for an answer from the head of the journalism program but…well, deadline’s well and passed and I thought I’d know by now.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it. If it’s what you really want, I can’t see why they’d turn a smart girl like you away.” He took another bite.

“Smart? How do you know that?” You raised a brow.

“Kylie mentioned something about honours. Also a little study session that saved her from a summer semester.” He chided and Kylie rolled her eyes.

“To be fair, that was a hard course. I barely eked out a low A and the drop rate was almost sixty percent,” You tried to help as best you could. You wouldn’t mention that Kylie had been hungover during the exam or that you hadn’t even been in that course. “And, well, I’ll at least know before we return to campus…I guess.”

“Looking forward to it?” He asked. “I know Kylie is. What’s not to miss in the city? All those boys.”

“Dad,” You chewed your pizza as Kylie cringed. “Don’t start on that.”

You hid your discomfort and focused on swallowing. Unlike Kylie, boys had not been the best part of your undergrad experience. In fact, they had been more stressful than classes. University had turned out little better than high school on that front.

“You’re young. This is the time to get your kicks in,” Steve laughed.

“Stop it, Dad!” Kylie griped.

“Don’t act like you’re not with that Taylor boy,” He jabbed. “No judgment, just be safe.”

“Please stop before I lose my appetite,” Kylie stared at her pizza in disgust.

“Alright, alright, you don’t have to tell me about _all_ your illicit lovers,” Steve turned back to you, “Just one.”

“Dad!” Kylie dropped her crust. “Keep it up and she’s going to leave.”

You giggled nervously. You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t want to admit that you weren’t very experienced, though Kylie already knew. It was almost flattering that he would think you were more than a clueless girl.

“Only if you tell me yours,” You kidded and finished your crust. You reached for another and Steve opened the box for you.

“Don’t encourage him,” Kylie grumbled, “He will, you know? He’s not subtle.”

Steve chuckled at his daughter and met your eyes. He lifted his brows before he looked away. He lifted his second piece of pizza and chewed. You did the same. You always over-thought these things. 

Surely he had only been joking. Had to be. Afterall, you were entirely ignorant of the other sex. You were quick to read into every word and gesture. This was English Lit. There was no symbolism here.


	2. sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader struggles through a restless night.
> 
> Warnings: non/dub con sex (kissling and touchling) psst that’s a game grumps joke which I don’t know the reference for, but seriously, warnings people.
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two has arrived. There will be six total (She leaves on Friday, y’all so not an entire week but close enough right!) Hope you guys are having fun with this, it’s a bit of a slow burn but it gets hot! I promise.
> 
> We get a sexy dad!Steve who’s a bit more devious than dark and well…I’ll let you guys figure it out for yourselves! I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think!

The long drive and day in the sun coaxed you into a deep sleep. You awoke as the sunlight peeked in around the heavy curtains and stretched across the queen mattress. University had conditioned you to a narrow twin bed and home had seen you sleeping on an aged double. This was a true vacation even if set in the middle of suburbia.

You rose and readied for another day. You’d bask in laziness for as long as it lasted. A pair of torn denim shorts, a loose tank top from that concert you attended during frosh week, and the most comfortable bra you had short of none at all. 

You stepped out into the hall. The house was quiet. The silence even more daunting as the grand halls were airy and seemingly endless. You tiptoed down to Kylie’s door and knocked. No answer. You gave another tap and turned the handle slowly.

Kylie was goddess-like in consciousness, but asleep, she was a bear in her cave. Her snores met you first and then the sight of her. Stretched across her canopied bed with a blanket twisted around her long leg. Her phone was still in her hand just beside her pillow.

You backed out and gently closed the door. You hated waking other people. You could wait for her. It _was_ early. Only seven. Maybe you could do something nice. _Breakfast?_ Kylie was nice enough to host and her father was tolerant enough to allow her. It would be a pleasant surprise…if you didn’t destroy the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, you paused and looked around. Even if it was a kind gesture, you wondered if you were overstepping. Staying in another’s house was always a high wire act. A little too far one way or another and you’d be falling to your demise. You bit your lip and your eyes focused on the silver coffee maker at the corner of the counter. Coffee wouldn’t be_ too_ much.

You neared and leaned over the marble. Alright, this was a fancy machine. Where exactly did you put the water? You ran your fingers along the top as you felt for a lip but it was entirely smooth. You frowned and traced your fingertips down the back. _Was this magic? Could they afford even that?_

“You alright?” You were drawn back by the voice, a pathetic squeak caught in your throat. Steve stood at the end of the island._ How long had he been there? Watching?_

“Yeah, I uh…was trying to figure out how to make coffee. I mean, I know how to I just–”

“It’s fine,” He assured you and rounded the island, “It’s a stupid machine.” He neared and leaned over the counter. You were pinned against the curve of it as he pressed his fingers around the other side. The top popped up with a click. “When we were still together, my ex-wife hired an interior designer who shared her taste in the extravagant. I’ve just never bothered to use it too much but Kylie thrives on her lattes.”

“Oh,” He backed up and opened the cupboard above. He shifted through the boxes of tea and spices. He pulled out three bags of beans. “She has…Colombian, espresso, and…salted caramel? Hmm, didn’t know coffee was so fancy.” He looked back into the cupboard. He could see much more than you could. “I’m sure she has more.”

“It’s fine, Colombian works for me,” You assured him and made yourself look at him. His hair was slightly damp with sweat and his thin shirt clung to his chest.

He left the Colombian roast out and closed the cupboard. He opened the next and pulled out the grinder. You watched as he plugged it in. It was usually instant or pre-ground for you. You felt even more displaced.

“Thanks.” You mumbled and he smiled as he took the top off the grinder and opened it up. “I think I can figure it out from here.”

“I’m sure you can,” He handed over the detachable cup and backed up. He grabbed the empty plastic tumbler he had left on the island and went to the sink. He rinsed it out as you loaded the beans into the grinder. “I’ve already had my wake up,” He said as he placed the cup in the dish rack and worked on cleaning the lid. 

“Work out?” You wondered. The shorts, the shoes, the sweat. It was easy small talk.

“Try to get them in before Kylie wakes…which these days isn’t before noon,” He turned off the tap and leaned against the island as he watched you. He paused as you clicked the cup into place and nodded for you to hit the button. He waited as you ground the beans. “Not used to having her back. Last summer she had a job but she’s back to her mom’s in two weeks so we’ll see if she can find anything there.”

“Oh, it must be…crowded now,” Your words turned to a grunt as you tried to untwist the cup. It was jammed. 

“Mmm, I wouldn’t put it that way,” He replied, “Wait, don’t force–”

He was behind you but not fast enough. The top of the grinder released and grounds dusted your front. Down your face and neck, all the way inside your tank top. His laugh kept your from cursing.

“Sorry, I should’ve warned you,” He took the grinder from you and shoved it back. He opened a drawer and grabbed a cloth. You turned to him as you tried not to spread the coffee to the floor. “Hold still.” 

He started to wipe you face, surprising you as you thought he was focused more on the counter. You blinked and let him. You didn’t know what else to do. He chuckled as the cloth swept around your chin and down your neck. 

“Well, I guess this is one way of getting a caffeine rush.”

You shook your head and his hand hovered just above your tank top. You both froze at the realization. His eyes went to his hand and your breath caught. You reached up and snatched the cloth from him and he quickly rescinded his arm. You turned and continued to wipe away the grinds on you before focusing on the counter.

“Sorry, I’ve made such a mess.” You tried to ignore the rising tension._ That was weird._

He was beside you again and he reached for the cup. He held it up. “I think there’s enough for a pot.” 

He stepped behind you as you bent slightly over the counter to get the stray grounds. You could feel him against you as he reached around and grabbed the filter from the machine. He didn’t back up as he filled it and put it back. 

“You should go get cleaned up. I’ll take care of the coffee,” He took the carafe and finally backed away. “Don’t worry about the counter.”

He filled the pot. You peeked over at him as you straightened up with a hand full of grounds. You swore he was smiling. Rather, smirking. You tore your eyes from him and searched out the trash bin at the end of the counter. You hit the step and dumped the handful inside and shook out the cloth.

“Thanks,” You said as you neared and set the cloth beside the sink. “Again.”

“Don’t worry about it,” He twisted the faucet off. “Figured you girls would need a hand around here anyway.”

You nodded and rushed out of the room. You had embarrassed yourself enough. You didn’t consider his words until you were halfway up the stairs. Kylie said his plans had been cancelled but he made it sound like it was more of a choice. Maybe it had been to keep her from Taylor after all. 

You shrugged. It wasn’t your problem. It was more a father-daughter issue and you preferred to ignore it and enjoy your reprieve from the real world.

-

Your second day went much the same as the first. Sunbathing, swimming, and scintillation. At least the novel tried to be steamy but it was more hot air.

You were on a lounge chair, sunglasses hid your closed eyes, and you sighed. You didn’t want to get up but there were limits to your sluggishness. You were thirsty and the heat wasn’t helping. Kylie was on her phone with her legs in the pool. She had been chattering for the last hour trying to arrange some get together.

You stood with a stretch. “Hey,” She covered the speaker of her phone, “You going inside?”

“Just grabbing some water,” You said.

“Can you get me a cooler. There right in the back hidden behind the eggs.” You frowned. You didn’t want to abet her in her deception but you also didn’t need to argue with your host. 

“Fine,” She was already back on her phone, knowing your acquiescence was granted.

You slid the glass door open and stepped inside. The kitchen was enticingly cool. You poured yourself a water and set it on the island. You already made enough of a mess in here and you weren’t eager to outstay yourself already. You opened the fridge and searched out the eggs. They were beneath the butter dish and an unopened carton of cream. 

You bent and snaked your arm over the dairy and felt around for the secreted coolers. _Jesus Christ_, this fridge was the second portal to Narnia. Nothing. A shadow appeared over you and you stood so fast you hit your elbow on the fridge door.

Steve leaned against the freezer door as he grinned down at you. “I moved the coolers,” He said. “Just under the crisper.”

“Oh,” You chewed your cheek guiltily. “I–”

“Kylie’s not as clever as she thinks. Besides, I always told her, under this roof and within reason, she can indulge. She’s an adult by law but can’t buy a drink or rent a car. Rules don’t always make sense.”

You backed up as he knelt down and reached under the drawer and revealed a bright blue vodka drink. He stood and offered it to you. “You grabbing one for her too?”

“This is for her?” You hesitantly took the bottle. “Thanks.”

“Not much of a vacation,” He snickered.

“Water’s fine,” You backed up and started to close the fridge door. He caught it swiftly.

“You sure? I got beer?” He offered.

“No, really. I shouldn’t.”

He laughed and let go of the door. “You know, Kylie doesn’t usually have such straight-laced friends.”

“I’m not straight-laced,” You said. “I just…don’t want any.”

“No judgment from me,” He held his hands up as you stepped past him and grabbed your water. “Either way. Offer stands. Beer’s in the mini-fridge in the garage. Or you can try your luck at bartering a cooler off Kylie.”

“Thanks,” You were curt. You didn’t mean to be but the tension from earlier started to nip at you. These little run-ins were starting to be less spontaneous. His little jokes were not as amusing. Not so transparent. 

You held the bottle under your arm as you slid shut the glass door behind you. You peered through it as you did and found Steve’s gaze well below your eye line. You turned quickly and acted like you didn’t notice. You didn’t. It was all your imagination. Surely, it _had_ to be. If you couldn’t turn the heads of frat boys, you were nothing to the established suburban man.

-

You couldn’t sleep. You could blame the usual reticence of being in another’s house;the feeling of displacement that made it hard to settle down. Homesickness, even. But likely it was the argument that had ended your night. You came here to live it up with Kylie but she had other plans. Well, she always had other, _better_ plans.

She was sneaking out to see Taylor. Not only were you offended that you were being ditched, you didn’t want to be dragged into her deceptions. It was one thing for her to lie to her dad but another for you to do it. As far as you were concerned, he was footing the cost of your visit and it was becoming more and more obvious. You felt more a boarder than a guest.

Of course, Kylie was stubborn. You never won an argument with her. She did as she pleased and you just rolled over. _Fine_, let her go out. If you were sent home early, maybe it was for the best. You were already dreading the pool party she had planned for the next night. For her it was a reunion, for you, a night of introductions. Those never went very well.

You pulled the pillow over your head and growled. _Sleep, please._ You wouldn’t be so mad in the morning and your anxiety would die down by the time of the party._ Hopefully._ Another fifteen minutes tossing and turning and you threw your pillow.

You grabbed your phone as you sat up and checked the time. One in the morning. Kylie had messaged you shortly after her escape. ‘Be back before morning’. _Great, not vague at all._ You rolled your eyes and dropped your phone onto the bed. You needed something to ease your nerves. Tire yourself out.

You didn’t bother flipping on the light. The moon streamed in through the open curtains and you searched out your most comfortable shorts and a tank top. You were glad you had the sense to pack a sports bra. You anticipated joining Kylie on one of her morning runs. She hadn’t yet woke up early enough for that.

You pulled on your sneakers and stood. You weren’t really a gym person but you might as well take advantage of it while you were here. You stepped out into the hall, keeping your footsteps light as you found the railing and carefully descended the stairs. Your eyes attuned to the dark and you were more confident in your path.

The gym was at the east end of the lower floor. You stopped at the end of the hall and listened. The echoes of your sneakers stoked your paranoia. Both Steve and Kylie welcomed you to enjoy the house’s perks. You were doing nothing wrong.

You opened the door and flicked on the light. You should’ve grabbed your phone. Music always went well with exercise. _Oh well_. You just wanted to work off some of this excess energy. You stretched and climbed onto the bicycle. It faced away from the door and out the large window that peaked out onto the finely trimmed garden. The yard was almost eerie at night. A labyrinth of shadows.

You pedaled for about ten minutes before you felt like falling off. Your muscles burned already. It might be a good idea to use the uni gym when you returned to campus. It was included in tuition and you’d hate to toss away money for nothing. 

You kicked your legs back to their limit and the door clicked. You stopped suddenly and the pedals pushed on your feet uncomfortably. You peeked over your shoulder as the door opened. Steve looked surprised to find you there and his blue eyes flashed. 

“Oh, sorry, thought maybe I left the light on,” He said. He wore nothing but a pair of dark blue shorts. A towel was over his broad shoulder and you made sure to keep your eyes above it. You untangled your feet from the pedals and stepped down from the bike with a small stumble. As graceful as ever.

“I was just…um, well, I couldn’t sleep, I thought…” You stuttered.

“It’s fine. That’s what it’s here for.” He smiled. “Must be contagious. I haven’t been able to settle down either.”

“Ah,” Your eyebrows twitched as you did your best to humour him.

“Heard the Mercedes about an hour ago. That didn’t help,” His voice turned stern. “Kylie thinks I still don’t know about that trellis she likes to climb down.” You glanced away guiltily. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you lie for her. I’m good at acting oblivious.”

You looked to him and frowned. “I told her not to go.”

“As I said, she’s an adult. You’re an adult,” He waved his hand nonchalantly, “I just happen to live here.”

You didn’t know what to say. You exhaled and glanced around the room. You were ready to go back to bed.

“Anyways, I didn’t mean to interrupt or reprimand you,” He pulled the towel from his shoulder and held it at his side. “Was just on my way to the hot tub and happened to see the light.”

_Hot tub?_ You couldn’t help the tilt of your head. This house had everything. 

“No worries,” You assured him, “I was just about done.”

“Oh yeah?” He planted an elbow on the door frame. _Don’t look_, you warned yourself. _Don’t look at his chest. Or his abs._ You didn’t know men as old as him had abs. “You’re welcome to…join me? Hot tub’s warmed up and ready to go.”

You chuckled nervously. “No, I don’t…I appreciate it but I don’t even have my suit.”

He raised a brow and thought. The corner of his mouth lifted just a little. “You don’t need it.”

You blinked. Then blinked again. You weren’t quite sure you got his meaning. Or you did and were in shock. Either way, all you could do was stare.

You giggled. It was nervous and shrill but it was all you could manage. Your eyes slipped and you saw the twitch in his shorts. _Oh god_, you were starting to get light-headed. You were asleep. Dreaming. _Right?_

You barely noticed as he stood straight and crossed the gym. As he neared, he reached behind you and draped his towel over bicycle seat. You wanted to step back but you couldn’t make yourself. 

“It’s a vacation.” His hand was on your arm, “The hot water might even help you sleep. I’ve always been told as much.”

Your chest rose and fell and you murmured. There were no real words.

“It’s just a soak.” His voice was gristly. 

You were so stupid. Your head snapped back and you shook away the clouds. You had totally misunderstood him. You were a fool.

“Uh, sure,” You shrugged but sounded less than casual. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t. I mean…it’ll be nice.”

“You’re tense,” He squeezed your arm and let go, “It’ll loosen you up.”

-

Just down the hall was the jacuzzi room. There was a small sauna at its far end. The hot tub was the centerpiece and filled the small space with steam. Steve waved you in first and closed the door behind him as he followed. He left his towel on the long bench beside the door and wasted no time in approaching the tub.

He walked down the steps and sighed as he settled against the wall of the tub. You wondered, even if you had wildly misunderstood him, if this was at all appropriate. Kylie wasn’t even here. That made it feel even worse. 

You watched Steve stretch his arms across the lips of the jacuzzi and you pondered the rippling water. The jets were screaming your name. 

You started with your sneakers and socks. Those were easiest. The tank top was harder. Your sports bra offered enough coverage but wasn’t as thick as your usual one. You rolled down your shorts to reveal your panties. It wasn’t much different than a bikini but the panties were a bit too short in the back. You kept your front to Steve as you approached the tub. You could feel your butt peeking out the bottom.

You slowly descended the steps. The water lulled away your nerves as you got deeper and waded over to the bench, just at the end of Steve’s reach. That was an acceptable distance. Not far enough to offend but not close enough to disturb.

His head was leaned back, eyes closed. He was entirely unbothered by your presence. _Why did you always do this?_ You always got so worked up for nothing. _It was nothing!_ You exhaled and relaxed against the tub. You let your arms fall to your side and the water embraced you.

But you still couldn’t relax. Your heart was beating so fast. You fidgeted every time you started to sink too far and finally you sat up. You crossed your legs and examined the wrinkles along your fingertips. You felt a warmth on your shoulder just above the water. 

You looked over as Steve slid closer on the bench, his hand on your shoulder. “Just relax. Enjoy it,” He said, “Here, I’ve got this little trick for tension.” 

He was right against you as his hands went to either side of your head, his arm bent around your shoulder. He pushed two fingers to both temples and rubbed. 

“Come on. Close your eyes.” 

You didn’t know why you listened. It was wrong for him to touch you like this. You should say no but this was his house. He invited you in here and you couldn’t turn him away.

He rubbed your temples and your heart slowed. Then his fingers tickled along your cheeks and he massaged the back of your neck with his thumbs. Then he moved to your shoulders, a hand slipped and his arm was around you. He pulled you close as he continued to work your muscles with one hand moving back and forth between your shoulder.

You leaned your head back against his arm and let out a long breath. You were almost suffocating as the heat of his body melded with that of the tub. You felt pressure on your lips and your eyes snapped open. He was kissing you. His hand drifted from your shoulder and cupped your breast through the thin sports bra. You were certain he could feel your nipple as it hardened.

Your eyelids fluttered and you brought your hand up between you. You pushed on his chest and he ran his tongue across your bottom lip. You pushed harder and finally he parted. He sat back but kept his arm around your shoulders.

“I…” You touched your chest just above the bra, your lip trembled. “I should go.”

You stood and he caught your wrist. He clung to you until you turned back. “You don’t have to. Kylie is gone, we’re all alone.”

“I…I can’t,” You wiggled your arm free of his grasp. 

You turned and pushed your body through the water and dragged yourself along the metal railing. You didn’t look back. Only gathered your clothes and hurried to the door. The water stirred but he did not leave the tub. 

“Goodnight,” Steve called as you opened the door. “See you tomorrow.”

You closed it behind you and nearly slipped on your wet feet. _What did he mean? Was it a courtesy? A promise? A threat? _You didn’t wait for the answer to come as you raced down the hall.


	3. monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pool party, several awkward encounters, and our reader’s endless struggle.
> 
> Warnings: non/dub con sex (some naughty talk and naughty touching :o)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, part 3! Let’s get wild. But we’re still at a steady pace here so don’t get too far! Steve’s closing in and our reader’s in a corner! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think!

You were far from relaxed. Your night had been spent sleepless and your morning was off to a rocky start. Kylie, as usual, was intent on sleeping til noon. You knocked on her door and tried to wake her but she sleepily batted you away and rolled over. So much for your vacation.

You returned to your room and texted your mom. Ten minutes, no answer. She was probably already at work. 

You thought about sneaking down for coffee but the memory of the previous morning deterred you._ What would you do if you were caught alone with Steve? What would you say?_

You thought about calling the visit short but how would you explain that to Kylie? Aside from her accusations of you being a party pooper, you might actually lose your only friend on campus. And if you did tell her why, you weren’t so sure she’d believe you. It was her dad after all.

When Kylie awoke, you were relieved when she announced a shopping trip. Supplies for the party. It was a welcome distraction from your thoughts and much needed escape from the house.

You didn’t need to worry about evading Steve or confronting him. You could just focus on the list and trust in Kylie’s fake I.D. 

You ate a late lunch at a bistro and on your way back stopped to pick up two of Kylie’s friends. Jenny and Danielle were kindred spirits to Kylie. You were starting to figure out the type of girl she was in high school. _How did she end up with you?_

You didn’t mull it for to long. You and Kylie might have been complete opposites but she still enjoyed your company. You recalled the few nights you had torn yourself away from studying to join her at a house party or sneak in the back door of the club. She brought the worst out of you. That part you had repressed for honours and _hopefully_, a future.

Back at the house, Jenny and Danielle didn’t waste time making themselves comfortable. They knew the house better than you and figured they had spent many after school hours there. You were an outsider again.

“We should set up the yard.” Jenny announced. “Dani, you can get the drinks in the fridge.”

“Dad says we can use the mini fridge,” Kylie offered as she shifted the loaded paper bag across the counter. “He says once it’s full, that’s it. He doesn’t want a rave.”

“Cool. My mom won’t even let us look at a drink,” Jenny said, “You’re dad’s always so chill.”

“He wasn’t even suppose to be here,” Kylie bemoaned. “I swear he stayed just to be a pain.”

“Are my ears ringing or are you talking about me?” Steve stepped through the open glass door, his hair mussed and his body still damp from the pool. “Was just getting in a swim before my exile begins.”

“Dad,” Kylie actually looked close to smiling, “We were just saying how nice it is of you to let us have the party.”

“We’ll see how nice I feel in the morning,” He shook his head, “The moment something’s broke or there’s vomit in my yard, you’re done. Capacity is twelve….including the four of you." 

"Nice-ish,” Kylie muttered. “Alright, let’s get to work.” She clapped her hands as she turned away from her dad. “Dani, drinks. Me and Jenny will start on the food and, um, oh, we need the table set up by the pool.”

“I think I can handle that,” You tried not to acknowledge Steve as he crossed the kitchen.

“Awesome,” Kylie said as she began to unpack your wares, “Tables in the garage.”

“Shed, actually,” Steve paused in the doorway. “I moved it last week. I’ll show you.”

“I’m sure she can find it,” Kylie shook her head.

“And how’s she supposed to move it?” He challenged. “Let me get some shoes and I’ll meet you out there.”

Steve left and Kylie rolled her eyes. It was more playful than irritated. “Sometimes I can’t tell if he’s trying to be helpful or a pain in the ass.”

You wondered the same and you tried to hide your dread. _Was he trying to get you alone or was this just your usual misfortune?_

“Uh, where’s the shed?” You felt even dumber as Danielle was already carrying the drinks to the garage and Jenny was casually setting out a cutting board and knife.

“Round the side. Opposite side from the garage. Easiest is to go through the front.” She explained as she unlocked her phone and searched for a playlist. “Let’s get this party started." 

She hit play and forgot about you. You reluctantly left her as she began to sing along with Jenny. All you had to do was get the table set up. Easy. _Quick_.

You hopped down the cobble steps and crossed the grass to the side of the house. The shed was just beside a cottage style gate, hidden subtly in the shade of a weeping elm tree. It was almost like a quaint little cabin.

You heard footsteps and Steve appeared from around the front of the house. He had pulled on sneakers and a tee that clung to his broad torso. You stared at the vines that crawled up the side of the house and stepped back.

"Almost forgot the key,” He held up a copper key and brushed by you. He unlocked the door easily and dropped the key in his shorts pocket. “It’s buried in the back.”

He ducked inside and jostled around a few bins of miscellany and squeezed past the riding mower. He grunted as he lifted the folding table and carefully guided it back.

“Used to have these big barbecues for Kylie’s birthday,” He stepped out and leaned the table against the shed. He closed the door without locking it. “Whole neighbourhood would come.”

“Oh,” You replied dully.

He lifted the table again. “You wanna get the gate?”

You scurried to the gate and stood on tiptoes as you felt around the other side for the latch. You popped it and pulled back the wooden door. He smiled at you as you waited for him to lead the way.

“So where do you want it?” He asked as he neared the pool.

“Just by the chairs I guess.” You supposed it was the most practical place for it.

You followed and he set it down and unhooked the clasp to unfold it. He locked a pair of legs in place as you did the same. “Okay, on three.” He counted and you flipped the table together.

“You’re quiet today,” He commented as you clapped your hands off. “Aren’t you excited for the party?”

“Yeah, I guess,” You shrugged.

“A lot of strangers, eh?” He asked.

“Lots of strangers at uni too,” You countered.

“There would be,” He was unfazed by your indifference. “You’re welcome to hang out with me if it gets too much. I’ll just be making myself invisible.”

“Uh huh,” You looked to the sliding glass door. “Thanks for the offer…I should go help them.”

You brusquely walked away and felt his gaze follow you. You were more frustrated at his aloofness than the events of the night before. He didn’t even seem to remember.

-

Taylor was the first to show up and Kylie was quickly distracted with her baser desires. Jenny and Danielle knew most of the other guests and quickly attached themselves to similar partners. Jenny with Jesse and Danielle with her old high school girlfriend Mia. 

There were two other guys who came with Taylor; Brent and Carlos. Plus two more of Kylie’s friends from her old job; Anette and Danai. You were almost at capacity and you found yourself in a corner.

“Hey,” Kylie had finally detached her mouth from Taylor’s. “You wanna go grab the rest of the vodka. Punch is running low.”

“Yes, my lady,” You jibed.

“Well, I wouldn’t ask if you were busy but you’ve barely said hi.” She frowned.

“I did actually but no one heard me.” You grumbled. “I’m good. I’ll probably just take a dip.”

“Or maybe try the punch once you top it up,” She trilled, “Loosen up a bit.”

“Alright,” You shook your head and she wandered back to her date.

You were relieved to be free of the music and chatter that formed a wall around the pool. The voices were muffled as you slid close the kitchen door. You sighed and carried on down the hall to the garage.

It was cool inside and smelled of oil and must. Like any garage. You stomped down the three steps and headed for the fridge in the other corner. A wrench clicked and you noticed the shadow near the door. 

Steve looked over and smiled as he sat on the rolling stool and tinkered with the underbelly of a motorbike. You gulped and strode to the fridge. You opened it and squatted to search out the bottle of vodka.

You heard him stand, the wrench set aside on the stool. His footsteps neared the other side of the fridge door and you kept your eyes on the rows of cans and bottles.

“Hope you’re not getting too wild,” He leaned on the fridge as he spoke. You grabbed the neck of the bottle and stood.

“No,” You replied meekly.

“Any cute boys?” He asked. You grimaced. “Nah, didn’t think so…you seem the type to prefer someone a little more mature.”

“Would you stop?” You turned on him and shut the fridge. He released it in surprise. “Why…Why did you do it?”

“It was just a kiss,” He shrugged. You looked away. You recalled the warmth of his lips on yours. The silence filled with tension. “Wait…You’re not…Are you a virgin? Oh, shit.”

“Don’t–” Your voice caught in your throat. It was all the confirmation he needed. “Is this what you do?”

“You think I’m an old pervert or something.” He shook his head. “No, I never…before, I…”

“Why?”

“You’re a pretty young woman. You’re sweet and…I guess I’m lonely,” He resigned, “Can you blame me? I mean, look at you.”

“It’s wrong,” You asserted. “Kylie–”

“Is having her own fun. She’s got her boy here. I’m not stupid,” He said, “She’s young, she’s enjoying her life. Maybe you should try it, too.”

“Maybe I should get back to the party,” You backed away. He had gotten so close. “They’re waiting.”

“Alright,” He was nonchalant. Confident, almost. “Have fun…don’t get into too much trouble.”

-

For once, Kylie was right. Drinking _was_ the solution. After returning from the garage, you were so on edge that you could barely stand still. You changed into your two-piece and treated yourself to a healthy cup of punch. And another.

You ended up in the pool with Kylie and several other girls. Your giggles carried into the dark night as you indulged and tried to forget about the night before. The vodka helped. The company more. In a way, Steve’s advice had worked. You should enjoy yourself. Get over your stupid shyness and live.

When at last you climbed out, you hiccuped and reached for your towel. The party was thinning out. Kylie bent to kiss Taylor as he lazed across a beach chair and you dried yourself off. Danielle and Jenny called there goodbyes from the sliding door and dragged their dates with them. A reminder that you were the only one leaving stag. Well, except Kylie.

“Hey,” Her whisper was loud. It was more a hiss. “I’m gonna sneak out with Taylor.”

“What?” Your heart dropped. “But…your dad–”

“He’s probably already asleep,” She laughed, “Just open and close my door so he thinks I’m in bed.”

“Kylie,” You sighed.

“Come on,” She whined, “I’m leaving in less than two weeks. I won’t see Taylor for the rest of the summer.”

“You know, you asked me to come here,” You slurred and steadied yourself on the table. “And you just leave me all the time.”

“Oh, Jesus, I promise, tomorrow we’ll hang out,” Taylor pulled at her hand as he stood. “Just you and me. I’ll even do all the cleaning up.”

You huffed and looked around. Everyone else was gone.

“Can’t he just stay and sneak out in the morning?” You asked.

“No way. My dad would kill me.”

“And if you sneak out?” You snapped.

“It’s fine. Stop worrying so much.” She started to pull Taylor toward to the gate. “We’ll even go around so we don’t wake him up, okay?”

“You owe me,” You relented. There was no winning this fight. “Now go before you get yourself in trouble. Call a cab.”

“We’re walking,” She called as you watched her go and she leaned on Taylor. _Would they even make it to his place?_ He was relatively sober. At least steadier on his feet than her.

You tramped across the stone to the sliding door. It took you a few tries to click the lock into place. The climb up the staircase was daunting. Your head began to spin as you latched onto the rail. The vodka sank in your stomach and dulled your nerves. You quickly forgot about your anger.

The hall seemed longer than usual. You hiccuped loudly and cursed under your breath. You held onto the wall as you clung to the towel hanging loosely around your still damp body. You leaned on your door heavily and turned the handle. It took a few tries and you fell through onto your side. 

You giggled across the floor, your legs still in the hallway. _Okay, you were drunk. _You sat up and grabbed onto the door frame. You pulled yourself up and before you could sink back down, you felt a hand on your elbow. You turned as Steve kept you from toppling again.

“Woah, be careful,” He said. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Wh-where did you come from?” You asked. A voice in the back of your head told you to pull away but you feared another fall.

“I was just in my room and I heard you,” He explained, “I thought you were Kylie.”

“Sh-she’s in bed,” You said a bit too abruptly._ Did he know you were lying?_ Surely those deep blue eyes saw right through you. “Which is where I’m headed.”

“Oh, are you now? You think you’ll make it?” He challenged.

“I can do it myself,” You tore your arm from him and stumbled into your room. You caught the door before you could crash back into the floor. You leaned dangerously against it. “You…you…" 

The thought floated away as he neared and took your arm again. You shivered and his other hand felt the side of your bathing suit. "You’re wet.”

“I was swimming, duh,” You spat. “I’m fine.”

“Just let me help you,” He said exasperated.

You harrumphed but let go of the door. He guided you to the bed and you collapsed onto it sloppily. He chuckled and you listened to his footsteps. You turned to watch him pick up the towel where it lay strewn across the threshold. He closed the door and hung it over a chair.

“What are you–I gotta sleep!” You wriggled across the bed and buried your head in the pillows as if to hide.

“Not in a wet bathing suit,” He said. “You’ll get sick.”

“I told you, I’m fine.” You lifted your head. “Now go.”

You heard him moving around. His weight shifted the bed and you tried to shimmy away. His large hand settled on your hip and he turned you over. You swallowed a belch as he did. 

“Come on, sit up.” He pulled you up and you hung limp from his grasp. “Let’s get you changed.” He leaned you against his shoulder and his fingers deftly rolled up the top of your swimsuit. “Arms up." 

Dazed, you did as he said and he slipped your top past your head. You fell back and your tits jiggled. You didn’t miss his stare as you blinked. You crossed your arms to cover yourself. His fingers glided over your waist, you felt his warmth as he moved closer and bent over you.

He kissed you again. Deeper than the night before. His hand moved along your torso and up your arms. He pulled them away from your chest. You groaned and his lips trailed to your cheek and down your neck. You murmured at the tickle within your core.

"What are you doing?” You whispered. He dragged his mouth along your throat and his hand squeezed your tit. Your back arched without thinking. “Steve…”

“Shh,” He looked up at your as he went lower. 

His blue eyes flared and he bent his head over your chest. His golden hair fell forward as he pushed your tits against his face and took a nipple in his mouth. You pushed on his head but he didn’t even notice.

He lifted his body over yours. He pressed his knee between your legs and forced them apart as he did. His tongue swirled around your nipple and you moaned. You clasped your hand over your mouth in surprise. _Shame._

“Please, you can’t–”

“It’s okay, sweetie,” He fondled your tit as he looked up at you. “I just want you to have a little fun…show you what you’re missing.”

He grabbed your bottoms and his hands slid over your ass as he yanked them down. He sat up as he brought your legs up to free them from your swimsuit and you gasp. He dropped your legs around him as he stared at your body. His fingers traced the lines of your pelvis and he bent over you again.

He stifled your protest with his lips. He kissed you roughly as he felt around. His fingers tickled your stomach and thighs as they danced around your pussy. You squeezed your legs around him. He took it as permission and rubbed two fingers against your lips. He moaned into your mouth as he pressed between your folds.

You trembled and he started to caress you. Gently at first. You moaned again and he parted from your lips. His other hand cradled your face as he nuzzled your neck. You wiggled beneath him but it only intensified his touch. He played with your clit and you whimpered. 

It was too much. 

Your breath hitched and he started to kiss your neck, little nibbles along the flesh. You felt the orgasm building. Bigger than any you had experienced before. Hotter than that felt at your own touch. You bit your lip and his fingers sped up.

The noise that came from you was humiliating. You cried out and your thighs tensed. You tilted your pelvis against his hand as you climaxed. Your mewls pierced your rampant breaths and his fingers eased you through your peak.

Slowly, he sat up. He dragged his slick fingers down your thighs and left a trail of your juices along your skin. You could see his arousal through his pajamas. He reached for a familiar pair of leopard print shorts and backed up. He hooked them around your feet and tugged them up your legs.

He dressed you carefully in the pajamas he had set beside you. He took your swimsuit bottoms and rubbed the crotch between his thumb and index. He smirked and stood. You were out of breath and spinning. You watched his blurry figure as he moved around the room. 

He disappeared through the door of the bathroom before he returned. He still held your bathing suit. He neared the door with one last look over his shoulder. In your haze, you couldn’t make out his face, only heard his voice. 

“Good night, sweetie.” He flicked the light off and the door opened and closed. 

You laid in the dark, drunk on vodka and bliss, and the heat between your legs lulled you into a stupor. The world faded to black as the memories melted to dreams.


	4. tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our reader finds herself cornered.
> 
> Warnings: non/dub con sex (oral)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another part. So this is a fic with an old mean/younger woman dynamic. I’ve purposely played up that trope so if you’re not a fan of that, I recommend you avoid this story (not to mention the the other warnings.) This series is just a bit of fun and not a statement on age or beauty or anything like that. It’s just a fic.
> 
> That being said, I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think!

The next morning you awoke to banging. Distant but persistent. Your head was pounding. Your legs were cramped. You sat up slowly and braced yourself on the head board as you hung your feet to the floor. This was why you hated drinking. You had no control. One drink easily meant ten.

You rose and dragged yourself to the door. You creaked it open and peeked down the hall to the source of the commotion. Steve's voice carried back to you. 

"Kylie, I swear. Wake up or I'm coming in." He knocked again.

You reeled as memories flashed through your head. His silver streaked blond bent over you. The warmth of his fingers on your flesh. The tickle of his tongue, the nip of his teeth. You snapped your door shut and pushed yourself against it.

You heard Kylie's door open. Her groggy voice sounded worse than you felt. "What?" You could barely hear her through the wood.

"One of your friends puked on my rover," He said. "Thought I'd allow you the pleasure of cleaning up after them...and don't forget the backyard. This isn't a fair ground."

"Ugh, Dad," She bemoaned, "Just give me a little."

"I warned you. Be smart. And here you are," He retorted, "Hungover. I'm pretty lax but this is enough. You have your friend here so maybe you should start acting like a responsible host. She is not my responsibility."

"She can take care of herself," Kylie grumbled, "It was just a bit of fun."

"I know about Taylor," He chided, "I'm not that stupid. I just hope you're being smart about that at least."

"I'm up, okay? I'll clean it all up. Can I at least have a coffee?"

"I think you can manage to drink and clean at the same time," He scoffed, "I want the whole car washed, got it?"

You listened as heavy footsteps passed by your door and lumbered down the stairs. You slowly cracked your door open and Kylie's eyes were drawn by the movement. She smiled but it was more a cringe.

"Do you feel as bad as I do?" She laughed and gripped her head. 

"I'll help you clean," You offered, ignoring her drunken promise to do it herself. You felt too bad for that.

"Kay," She leaned on her door frame, "I'm gonna shower first. I'll meet you down there."

"Good idea," You said, "Think I could use one."

She gave a wave and closed her door. You retreated into your room and touched your temple with a groan. You stared at the bed. You could remember a little. Mostly just the sensation. The images were blurred in your mind. 

_Had it really happened?_

You pushed yourself away from the door and stumbled across the room. The shower was open and you reached in to twist the faucet. You cranked it but only a trickle came from the head. You shut it off and turned it back on. You adjusted the setting on the shower head but nothing change. You sighed.

You tried the sink and a similar result, even the toilet croaked and drained slowly. _What the fuck? _

You changed quickly into a pair of sweats and loose tee. You'd be cleaning anyways. You stepped into the hall. Kylie must be enjoying her shower still. You were jealous. You descended the stairs slowly and the smell of coffee wafted from the kitchen. You followed it to find Steve in front of the fridge, his back to you.

"Good morning," He turned as he took out the carton of soy milk. "I made coffee...figured you'd need it." He kept the fridge open and pulled out assorted fruits, "Or I can make you a smoothie?"

You stayed quiet. He acted as if nothing had happened. Maybe it hadn't. 

"My shower's broken," You rasped through your dry throat.

"Oh, I can have a look at it," He assured you, "So, did you want that smoothie? It's great for hangovers."

You stared at him. He smiled. You shrugged and coughed into your hand. "Sure."

"You girls had quite the party," He rinsed the berries and peeled a banana. "I admit, I had some wild days myself. Me and Sharon...well, she hated when I got drunk but boy was she a load when she indulged. We fought like cats and dogs." He loaded the fruit into the blender and added milk. "Fucked like rabbits after."

Your mouth fell open and he took a jar of honey from the cupboard. He drizzled just a little into the blender. He smirked as he put the lid in place and hit the button. You gripped the edge of the island as he held your gaze. He raised a brow coyly.

"Ugh," Kylie's voice jolted you as she entered. "Can you stop?"

Steve took his finger off the button. "Smoothie?" He offered her and she gulped. Her face turned green as she fought her body. 

"Coffee's fine," She croaked and grabbed a mug from the cupboard as Steve opened it.

He took out two glasses and filled them. He walked around the island as he slid one across to you. "I'll finish this and have a look at that shower."

-

While Kylie hosed down her dad's car, you worked at gathering the plastic cups littered across the backyard. Paper plates and napkins were strewn around the bin meant for them. _Why had you even bothered?_

You tied up the full bag and tossed it just outside the sliding door. You folded up the table and leaned it beside the trash. You collected the used towels and took them inside. After you'd use the net to scour the pool. You found your way to the laundry room by chance and dumped the towels into the tall washer.

You found the soap in the overhead cupboard and measured out a scoop. The buttons beeped as you searched for the right setting. You were proud when the machine began to whir quietly. You stepped back with hands on hips. You still had a lot of work to do.

"Gonna have to call a plumber," You spun and almost tripped over your own feet. Steve leaned in the door frame. His body filled it easily. No escape. "I'll only mess things up worse. But there's another room. Right next to mine."

You rubbed your arm and tried not to fidget. The way he looked at you made you want to melt. The thought of sleeping on the other side of his wall stoked your nerves further. You'd rather bunk with Kylie. Besides, there were at least several other rooms.

"It's alright, I can use Kylie's shower," You offered.

"I wouldn't hear of it. I want you comfortable." He neared and his hand slowly closed the door behind him. "Happy."

"Steve," You backed up as he came closer. He didn't stop until you were against the vibrating washer. 

"Didn't I make you happy?" His fingers walked along your thigh. "It sure sounded like it."

"Stop," You caught his hand. He turned it easily and twined his fingers in yours. He pressed himself flush against you. Your could feel his arousal. 

"I'm better with my mouth," His voice was low. "How far have you gone? Have you even been touched down there before?" He licked his lips, "Before me?"

You glanced away in shame. He knew. He could tell so easily. _You wondered how many women he had fucked?_ Maybe just his wife. That would hint at a sudden mid-life crisis that had him chasing you. Or maybe he had fucked dozens of women and you were just another piece of meat.

"No one," You whispered. "Can I please...go?"

"You're more than free to leave," He rubbed his erection against you before he raised his hands and backed away. "I've already moved your stuff for you."

You edged away from the washer and kept your eyes on him. He merely turned to watch you go as he lowered his arms. He grabbed his crotch as you opened the door and you dove out into the hall. You felt the same tingle as the night before. The ripple just along your thighs._ It was wrong. So wrong._

-

When you had finally returned the yard to its usual perfection, you retreated to Kylie's room. She needed a quiet night in and you weren't complaining. Youtube videos, gossip, and the occasional but comfortable lull. It reminded you of the nights you'd spent studying on campus. This was the Kylie you knew.

By eleven, she was out. She hadn't really recovered from her hangover and your own was still a stone at the base of your skull. Her snores were low at first but grew louder. You thought of staying in her room but you'd sleep less as she rumbled like a bear. You turned off her television and tucked her in. At least one of you would be well-rested.

You pulled her door shut gently. You listened to the house. An airy silence met you. You looked down the hall to Steve's door. No light shone from the space beneath. You sighed. He was probably already asleep. _Hopefully._

You tiptoed down the hall, careful not to knock the standing vase or step on the single loose floorboard. When you reached your door, you grabbed the handle and slowly pressed the lever it. A gasp escaped you as it was pulled open from the other side.

"Got your bed all made up for you," Steve caught your arm and yanked you inside. You squeaked as the door shut swiftly. "Found some fresh sheets at last."

"What are you doing?" You tried to wriggle free of his grasp but he was strong.

"It's my house, I like to make sure all my guests are comfortable," He played with the sleeve of your shirt. "You and Kylie sounded like you were having fun."

"Get out," You grabbed his wrist but he didn't budge. 

"You can deny me but you can't deny yourself. The little looks you send me say it all." He slid his hand up and brought both to cradle your face. "You want it as bad as I do."

You trembled. You felt the pluck within. The tugging deep inside. It wasn't him, it was merely longing. The desire for something you'd never known. "No…" You breathed.

"Why are you shaking? Tell me," He urged. "I know it's not fear. Not of me. Only of yourself. Of the way I way you feel."

You tried to shake your head. You reached up and grasped his hands.

"Fuck, I've been hard all day." He groaned, "Longer."

"I-I-I--" You stuttered dumbly.

"Come on, sweetie, I just wanna make you feel good," He purred, "Help you enjoy your vacation. You've only got a few days left."

He guided you back and you let him. _Was it fear? Was it desire? _You weren't quite sure. He turned you carefully and edged you to the bed. Your legs hit the side and you struggled to stay on your feet.

"Just relax, sweetie," He cooed and his hands went to your shoulders. He pushed until you sat down. 

He got to his knees between your legs and his fingers crawled down to your chest. He groped you through the thin cotton of your tee. Your bra did little to hide your hard nipples. 

"You really are beautiful," He said, "Really."

You gripped the duvet. Your nerves buzzed and you shivered as his hands slid down your stomach. He kneaded your thighs and you grabbed his hands. "I don't know."

"We don't have to do everything. Not tonight," He turned his hands over and held yours. "We'll take it slow."

You looked into his eyes. You had said no already. He wouldn't accept it. And despite your protests, your resolve was slowly fading as your flesh caught fire. He let go of your hands and his large fingers went around your waist. You let him push you onto your back, your legs still over the edge.

He pushed under the hem of your tee and you closed your eyes. He tickled your stomach and ribs. Your breath caught and he cupped your tits. He squeezed them through your bra before slowly dragging his palms back down your torso.

He hooked his fingers in the elastic of your pants. He pulled them past your ass and down your legs. He moved between your knees again. His fingers grazed over your panties and you looked down as he bent his head over you. You felt his hot breath through the cotton and your leg twitched.

He grabbed your thighs and nuzzled you through your panties. He inhaled and you let out a pathetic mewl. His hand whispered along the inside of your leg and he slipped a finger beneath the crotch of your panties. He pushed the cotton aside and you felt his breath against you. You gasped. 

His other hand went to your waist, almost comforting you. He slowly pressed his tongue to your lips and delved past them. He flicked it up and down and lingered on your clit. You arched your back without thinking as you leaned into him. He swept his tongue in circles around your bud and the air caught in your throat. His mouth sent a charge of electricity through you like no other.

He pulled away, just a little and looked up at you. "It feels good, doesn't it?" He purred. "It feels _right_."

You bit your lip as you watched him lower his head again. His blue eyes held your as he tasted you and you squirmed. He hummed in delight and closed his eyes as he lapped you up. He held aside your panties as his saliva mixed with your arousal. He lifted your leg over his shoulder and you held yourself up with your arms.

You let out a surprised cry as the flurry gather around the tip of his tongue. You recalled the hazy flashes of the night before. You gulped as the air tried to rush from your lungs all at once. Your pants grew to airy moans and your hand found its way around the back of his neck. You came into his mouth as you clung to him. Shocked by the sensation; by your reaction; that you were latched onto him so fervently.

You released him and fell back on the bed. You touched your forehead but he didn't slop. He kept on until you felt the thrill again. Your thighs closed around his head and you bit the heel of your hand. Another orgasm peaked as quickly as the last. 

Slowly he sat back on his heels and you looked up at him as he pulled the crotch of your panties straight. He patted your pussy with two fingers and the fabric dampened beneath his touch. He stood, his lips glistening and his eyes smokey. 

"Tomorrow," He rubbed your knee, "I'll show you even more."

You were dazed as he retreated to the door. You didn't miss the bulge in his pants or the way he rubbed it. He groaned as the door handle clicked and you listened to him leave. You rolled onto your side and felt the slickness along your thighs. 

_Tomorrow_, the word echoed in your head. Your heart pounded. _Was it excitement or fear?_


	5. wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to the beach but our reader cannot escape Steve for long.
> 
> Warnings: non/dub con sex (more oral)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last part y’all. Steve gets a bit darker in this as both he and the reader grow more desperate. I hope you all enjoy this and I know you can’t wait for quote-on-quote grande finale. ;)
> 
> That being said, I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think!

You awoke in as much confusion as you’d drifted off in. Images of Steve floated in your dreams and the same tingle burned at your core. You tossed and turned until the sun forced you up. You heard the sound of a car engine and rubbed your eyes as you sat up. You stood and peered through the window. 

Kylie’s Mercedes rolled to the end of the drive and you frowned._ Where was she off too? Or maybe, hopefully, Steve had borrowed her car. _You shrugged and shook the sleep from your head. You needed to shower. You should have the night before but you were overcome in your bliss. You felt dirty now. The sweat and cum stiff along the edges of your panties.

You dragged your feet into the bathroom and cranked on the shower. You undressed with a series of groans and stepped under the stream. The steam rose around you and eased your muscles, stiff from a night of overthinking and all-too-vivid dreams. You closed your eyes and let the water wash over you. It was almost cleansing.

You jumped when the shower door slid open and you pushed yourself against the tile with a yelp. You tried to shield yourself with your hands but it did little to hide your figure. Steve’s eyes roved every inch and he smirked. 

“I _was_ knocking,” He said. He didn’t look at your face. “Kylie just went to grab some milk.”

“What are…” Your voice died as he licked his lips. “Get out!”

“I won’t touch,” His voice was dusky, “Can I…watch?”

Your lips trembled and you gave a long exhale. “You should go. She’ll come back.”

“We have twenty minutes, at least,” He raised a brow and backed up. He sat on the toilet and his eyes clung to your figure. “Better get cleaned up fast.”

“Steve,” You hissed and reached for the faucet. 

He tilted his head tutted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Wait, I have something for _you _to watch first.” He unlocked his phone and scrolled. “Can’t have a house this big without security." 

He held up his screen and you squinted. It was you, stripping down to get in the hot tub. The footage played through and soon his lips were on yours. Without dialogue, it looked different. Almost as if you had tempted him.

"It would be a shame for Kylie to cut your visit short but she can be rather melodramatic,” He lowered his phone away and shrugged. “Now, go on.”

You shivered and turned back to the shower head. You tried to ignore his presence as you reached for your soap and loufa. He wasn’t there. Just hurry up and wash. But you could feel his stare. Hear his subtle breaths. 

You scrubbed your hairand peeked over at him as you turned to rinse the soap. He held up his phone and you covered yourself once more. “What the fuck?”

“Ah come on, just a little something to remember you by,” He smirked. “I’ll miss you when you go. What is it, two days left?”

You shook your head in disgust and turned to quickly rid your hair of the lather. You grabbed the towel and wrapped it around your body. You stepped out and pushed aside his phone. “There. Now get out.”

He stood and made sure to brush his front against you. Again his arousal was obvious. “Kylie should be back with that milk soon,” He said, “Should I make some coffee?" 

You didn’t answer. You just watched him leave, sure you were still dreaming. You looked around as if the world would dissolve around you but it was all too real.

-

You dressed carefully. You took your time. You dreaded another run in with Steve. It had already gone way too far. That night in the gym…you should’ve never followed him to the hot tub. That had been your first mistake. That had been his invitation and now there was no rescinding it. Yet, you were a guest in his home but he was the one intruding on you.

You listened closely as you descended the stairs. You didn’t hear anything, not until you were halfway to the kitchen door. You paused and thought of running up the stairs. You could hide until Kylie returned. She was your only shield from him.

Yet you couldn’t be sure that your avoidance would not instigate him. One wrong move and he would bring up the video on his phone. Or, one of them. You cringed as you recalled his cell phone held up, its lens recording your every move.

_I’ll show you even more._ His promise bounced around your head. Maybe it was best to leave early, _but what would you tell Kylie?_ Maybe she wouldn’t care so much…but _he_ would. And he’d still have those videos. You couldn’t face your sophomore year without your bestie.

Two more days. That was all. Bide your time and you’d be on your way home. 

You jumped as Steve appeared in the kitchen door. It was too late to turn back now. He smiled and tucked his phone away. You couldn’t help but stare at the red case as it disappeared in his pocket. _What had he been doing? Or rather, looking at?_

"You take cream in your coffee?” He turned his body as he leaned against the door frame and waved you inside. “Unless you wanna wait til Kylie returns.”

“I’ll just take it black,” You said and hesitantly stepped into the kitchen. 

He followed closely and you could feel his gaze on your ass. His fingers confirmed it as they squeezed. A gentle pinch as your paths diverged around the island. You flinched and retreated.

“Do you really think Kylie would believe you?” You asked as you watched him pull out a dainty pink mug. 

“Do you think she’d believe you?” He returned as he poured the coffee. He turned and neared the other side of the counter. “I mean…you’re not _that_ innocent.”

You stared at him as he slid the mug across to you. You took it and frowned. “Why–”

“Because I want you,” He didn’t wait for the questions. He gripped the edge of the island and wiggled his hips. You could imagine his erection hidden by the marble top. “I’ve never had a virgin. As old as I am.”

“So it’s all just a middle-aged crisis? A check off your bucket list?” You asked.

“More than that,” He smirked. “It’s that little flowered swimsuit. The bikini was cute but…” He inhaled. “How another man hasn’t already had a go is beyond me.”

You sipped your coffee. You didn’t know what to say. You were embarrassed. Nervous. Afraid.

“You didn’t act like you hated,” He slowly rounded the island. “In fact, I’d say you needed it. You need me.” You set down the cup and took a step back for each of his. “You need someone to teach you. To show you how fucking sexy you are.”

You gulped and nearly tripped over your own feet. He lunged forward and kept you from falling. He pulled you close and pressed himself to you. He rocked his hips so you felt his desire.

“I want to fuck you on this counter,” He ran his hand over the island as his other gripped your arm. “But…there’s still a few things I need to teach you first.”

“Steve, I–” The front door opened and suddenly you were free. Steve was quick to move away. You held onto the counter as you tried to clear your head.

The door closed and Kylie’s footsteps preceded her. Steve opened the fridge and searched inside. “Finally,” He said coolly, “Was starting to think you got lost.”

“They were out of soy milk,” She replied and she planted the carton on the counter, “Had to go to the other store.”

“Well, thank you,” He turned to set a handful of fruit on the counter. “Coffee’s ready.”

“Awesome,” She skirted around you and opened the cupboard. “All the better because we’ve got a lot to do." 

You turned to her with a curious _hmm._

"We’re going to the beach!” She sang as she poured her coffee. “Jenny and Dani will be here soon.” She paused and turned to Steve as he loaded the blender, “Daddy…”

He sighed. He looked at her knowingly. “What do you want?”

“Can we borrow the rover?” She folded her hands together in a plea. 

“Well…” He looked over her shoulder at you, “It might be worth it for a day to myself.” He placed the lid on the blender. “Fine. But leave the Mercedes keys…just in case.”

“Thank you!” She grabbed her coffee and added a drop of milk. 

“Any scratches and your paying for the buff,” He warned and hit the button. The kitchen filled with the same violent buzz that had taken over your mind.

-

It was a relief to be out of the house but the inevitability of your return loomed in the back of your mind. The sun was dulled by the shadow of dread across your vision. The sand was hot beneath your beach towel and the sound of waves lulled your mind. Even so, you couldn’t help but think of Steve. The look in his eyes when he had said_ ‘I want you.’_

It wasn’t a general statement. He wanted _you_. Not just a virgin, the innocent friend of his daughter. The trope found in the pages of your sister’s favourite novellas. He was set on you and he would find a way to have you.

“…right?” Kylie elbowed you and shook you from the trance beneath your round sunglasses. You looked to her and set down the book you weren’t really reading. “Hey, I was talking to you.”

“Sorry, I was…reading,” You lied and sat up. “What’s up?”

“I was just saying that next year I gotta get you laid,” She trilled, “Loosen you up a bit.”

You swallowed and crossed your arms over your knees. “I can handle myself.” You assured her.

“Oh yeah? What’s it gonna be? Another twenty years?”

“Shut up,” Jenny tossed sand at Kylie, “Give her a break. We didn’t all pop our cherries at fourteen just to spite our dads.”

“You would if you had my dad,” Kylie scowled, “It wasn’t just him. It was…everything.”

“Like mother, like daughter,” Danielle muttered.

“Shut the fuck up, Dani,” She grabbed her own handful of sand and threw it at her mouthy friend.

“Hey, hey,” You touched Kylie’s arm. You rarely saw her so angry. It had happened so fast you were almost frightened. “I’ll give you one night, okay? I’ll go to one of your parties. That’s all.”

“Face it,” She fell back on her towel, “You wanna get some. That little nun act must get real boring.”

“You know what, I kinda like the convent lifestyle,” You kidded and reclined. You rolled onto your stomach and stretched. “It’s quiet.”

You hid your face as you leaned your forehead on your bent arms. Her laughter filled your ears and you tried not to think of Steve. Of what he wanted. Of what he would do. You had heard that it hurt, but you weren’t so worried about the pain.

-

Kylie had a burn along her nose and cheeks and Dani had drained her secret flask of vodka. Her and Jenny argued for fifteen minutes about the lack of sharing. They finally quit as you piled into the car. You drove on the way back. The other three girls were sleepy from the day in the sun. You were too but sleep wasn’t high on your list of priorities.

Once you reached the main strip, Kylie roused herself enough to give you directions. Jenny’s house was the first stop, Danielle’s the second. The same suburban castles as their friend. The whole town was the pillar of white collar America.

You idled at the corner just before Kylie’s house. She didn’t notice as your fingers tapped the steering wheel and you stared at the familiar gate just down the lane. You hit the gas and pulled onto the long drive. Kylie yawned and opened her eyes as she sat up.

“Jeez, I’m exhausted,” She said as you killed the engine. “Would you be mad if I zonked out now?”

“It’s barely nine,” You chided. You tried to sound like you were kidding but you really didn’t want to be left alone. Not here.

“I’m sorry. I–” She yawned again. “I should have put my umbrella up sooner.”

“And I’m the square,” You joked as you followed her to the trunk and helped unload the cooler. You hooked your bag over your shoulder and lifted it between you.

“Now you know how it feels,” She chuckled. “I’ll get up early tomorrow, okay?”

“Fine,” You grumbled as you followed her to the kitchen. You set the cooler down by the counter.

“I’ll take care of that in the morning,” She shrugged and dragged her feet back out the door. 

You were a step behind her as she climbed the stairs. Your skin was on fire as you listened for any sign of life. Flinched at every shadow. Steve was here somewhere. She patted your shoulder as she grumbled a good night and you parted to your respective rooms; impossibly far from one another.

You looked back as the door closed behind her and you sighed. You grabbed your handle and turned. It didn’t budge. You jiggled it and tried again. You shook the door and cursed under your breath. _Another trap_.

The realization wasn’t soon enough. You hadn’t heard his door, you only felt the weight of his gaze. You turned to Steve as he leaned on his elbow against the doorframe and smirked.

“Need help?”

“No,” You grabbed the door handle and pushed down with all your force. It didn’t move. “I can…”

“It does that,” He pushed himself from the wooden frame and neared. “You just need to know the trick.” His hand closed over yours before you let go of the handle. He wiggled it and suddenly it released. “It jams every now and then.”

He didn’t release you. His breath washed over your head and you looked up at him meekly. “Kylie–”

“Was barely awake when she stumbled through her door,” He said, “And if she wakes, you think she’s going to come knocking on your door…or _mine._”

“Please, just…haven’t you done enough?” You asked.

“Have I?” His other hand grazed your thigh. “It’s one thing to be touched by a man but another to touch a man…”

He drew your hand away from the handle. He walked backwards as he tugged you with him. You tried to yank your hand free but his grip was strong; his hand almost twice the size of yours. 

“With these,” He took your other hand and rubbed the back with his thumb, “You can drive a man crazy.”

“Steve…” You pulled and he did the same; so hard that you collided with him, your arms caught between your bodies.

“Shhh,” He led you through his doorway, “I know you’re a smart girl…such a quick learner.”

“I…” Your voice quivered as he spun with you in his arms and released you. The door shut with a click as you kept yourself from tripping. You looked up as he turned the lock. He grabbed the bag from your shoulder and plopped it behind him.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” He cooed as he neared, “I want it to be special for you…but tonight isn’t the night.”

“What are you–” He turned you by your shoulders and you looked around the room. His large bed was awash in scarlet light, thin scarves slung over the lamps.

“Tell me, have you ever touched a man before?” He took your hand and urged you forward. “Have you even seen…”

“N-no,” He jolted you forward as you tried to resist. “I…no, please.”

“We can take it slow. We have taken it slow, haven’t we?” He brought you to the end of the bed. Again he turned you and pushed on your shoulders until you sat. “I’ve been gentle, haven’t I?”

You lowered your head. He had been. You couldn’t deny that; couldn’t deny the feelings he had inspired in you. You couldn’t ignore the heat that was once again licking at your flesh.

“Sweetie,” He purred as he cupped your face in his hands, “It’s okay to enjoy yourself. Sex is not a sin. The human body…is beautiful.” He brushed his thumb over your cheekbone, “Your body is beautiful.”

You lowered your lashes shyly and he bent to kiss you. His lips met yours hungrily and his hands drifted down your neck and along your chest. He felt your tits through your tee and bathing suit beneath. Your nipples hard against his palms.

“Just relax,” He whispered as he pulled away. He stood and ran a hand along the front of his jeans. “Take off your shirt, sweetie.”

His eyes were intent on you. You pouted but your voice was but a wisp in your chest. You reached down and slowly pulled up the hem of your tee. His pupils grew as you stripped yourself of the pale yellow cotton to reveal the same floral bathing suit you’d worn on your first day there.

“Mmm, I like that one,” You glanced down. You could see your nipples poking through the fabric. The pale pink patterns did nothing to hide your own arousal. “And your shorts.”

“I…” You breathed and he pressed a single finger to your lips. He dropped his hand as you stood. You rolled your shorts down and he rubbed the crotch of his jeans. “Sit.”

You obeyed a little too quick. You bounced from the force of your descent and he chuckled. He grabbed his belt buckle and swiftly undid it. You bit down as he unhooked the button of his fly and looked at you as he slid down the zipper.

He shoved his pants down just to his thighs. He tucked his fingers in the elastic of his brief. He pulled them down his pelvis and carefully past his erection. You gasped as he revealed his thick cock and your heart beat wildly. He rolled his briefs down to the top of his jeans.

He grabbed the base of his cock. “It’s not so bad, is it?” He said, “You like it, don’t you?” He stroked himself and shuddered. “Just like that.”

He let go and inched forward. He reached down and took your hand from beside your leg. He wrapped your fingers around his cock and closed his hands over them. He led your grip up and down his length. The skin was smooth and the veins pulsed against your palm.

“Mmmm,” He repeated the motion, “Yeah.” You bit your lip and he released you after the third stroke. “Keep going, sweetie.” You did it again and again and he leaned into your touch, his hands on his hips. “Ah, baby, you’re a natural.” He let his head fall back and ran his fingers through his golden hair. 

“Firmer,” You tightened your grip, your eyes on your hand. “Faster. Yeah…oh god.” His breath picked up as you continued. You could feel the wetness along your bathing suit. “Okay.”

He stopped your hand with his and gently pulled it away. He stepped even closer. “Now,” He took his cock in his other hand. “Try it with your mouth.”

“What?” You blinked at him. “I…”

“Take it slow, use your tongue first,” He coaxed as he spread his hand over the side of your head. “It’s a lot, don’t take it all at once.”

You gaped at him and he urged you to the edge of the bed. He came closer still and pressed the head of his cock to your lips. You flicked your tongue out across his tip and he sighed. 

“More,” He rasped. 

You licked him shyly, a swirl around the head of his cock. He exhaled sharply and you dragged your tongue down his length as you leaned forward. You went back to his tip and repeated the motion. He tasted salty.

“Just like that, baby. Make sure your ready for it,” He cradled your head as you licked him up and down once more. “Use your hand.”

You gripped him and started to stroke him as you used your tongue. His hand slid around the back of your head and he pushed himself to your lips. “A little at a time, sweetie.”

You gulped and clamped your lips shut. You looked up at him as he pushed harder. 

“Open up that pretty little mouth,” His voice was stern. “You can do it, sweetie.”

You parted your lips and closed your eyes. He pushed his head inside and you stretched your mouth around him. You kept your hand on him and stopped as he prodded at your throat. He guided you back with his grasp on your head and shoved himself back in. You couldn’t take all of him.

“Use your tongue,” He directed, “Mmm, yeah, keep those lips tight. Yeah, like that.” He hummed as he hit the back of your throat again. “Don’t be afraid to get messy." 

You felt the spit spreading along his shaft and against your hand as you moved it in time with his mouth. You did you best to breathe past his girth.

"You’re doing good, sweetie,” He pet your head as he cooed, “Oh, yeah, so good.”

He groaned and gripped the sides of your head as he moved you faster and faster. Your eyes rolled back as tears pricked and you gulped back the saliva pooling in your mouth.

“Can I cum on your tits, baby?” He grunted.

He pulled out suddenly. You could barely react as he grabbed the front of your bath suit and ripped it down. He stroked his cock as he wrapped his hand around the back of your neck and forced you close. He hissed as a warmth spurted onto your chest and between your tits. 

“Fuckkkk,” The drawn out moan surrounded you and he slowed his hand as he let go of you. He leaned back on his heels and sighed. “Ah, that was so good, sweetie.”

He flinched as he released his cock. He eased himself back into his briefs and carefully pulled up his jeans. He smirked down at you and you looked at the cum dripping down your tits.

“Even more beautiful than before, sweetie,” He pulled the straps of your bathing suit up your arms and covered his cum. “Tomorrow,” He bent and kissed your forehead, “We’ll finish our little lessons.”


	6. thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends her last night in the Rogers’ household.
> 
> Warnings: non/dub con sex (you know what it is ;))
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it’s the finale! Hope y’all are ready because I sure as fuck am not. But let’s get snappin’.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think!

It was your last full day with Kylie. With Steve. You were exhausted. The week had lasted much longer than anticipated. And the night. You spent most of it awake. Not just because Steve slept on the other side of your wall but because of the itch which never fully faded. Every time you about to doze, it woke you. Your thighs tickled and your core pulsed. He had left you wanting and you suspected it was no accident.

When the sun rose, you did too. You kept quiet. You listened until you heard movement in the next room. Steve’s door opened and shut, his footsteps paused in the hallway. A light graze along the other side. A sigh. He carried on and left you to finally breathe.

You bathed if only to waste time. You were drawn from the tub by a knock. It was Kylie. As promised, she’d awoken early.

She entered as you held tight your towel. She was ready for the day. A black bathing suit with cut-outs complemented her perfect figure. Your flower bathing suit was out of the question and your bikini bottoms were missing. Your other option was the bright yellow frilly piece your mom had bought you. _Oh well, you’d just be lounging in the pool._

You changed and followed her into the hall. The house was eerily quiet. It felt oddly empty. You listened for any noise from the room next to yours or below. Kylie slipped her sunglasses on as she descended the stairs lazily. You trailed her, your ears pricked for any sign of life.

“My dad went into town,” She yawned as she led you into the kitchen, “Something about his motorcycle? I dunno. He’s been working on that thing for years.” 

“Oh,” You let out a silent breath of relief.

She rounded the island and pulled out a pitcher from the fridge and a tray of ice. “I figured ice coffees by the pool will be a great start to the day,” She grinned. “A lazy day to end your visit.”

“Thank god,” You smiled. “I’m not looking forward to a summer at the banquet hall.”

“Yeah, but the tips,” She took out two glasses and added ice. “My mom got me a job at a newspaper. Folding flyers.”

“Shit,” You frowned as she poured the cold brew and replaced the pitcher in the fridge. “I’d gladly trade weddings for the menial work.”

“If only,” She slid your coffee across to you. “Oh well, let’s just enjoy the sun.”

“When do you go to your mom’s?” You asked as you stepped out into the yard. Birds chirped merrily and you could smell the freshly cut grass over the fence. 

“Another week. Figure it’s enough time to say goodbye to Taylor.” She sat on a lounger and sipped her drink. “He’s dropping out, eh? His parents are pissed.”

“Really?” You draped your towel over the back of the chair and sat.

“He hates it. He’s not one for reading, you know?” She shrugged. “It’s all just a waste of time. If my parents weren’t down my throat about it, I wouldn’t even be there. I just wanna go live in a big city and be me.”

“Yeah,” You took a gulp and set down the glass carefully beside your beach chair. “I don’t know what to do if I don’t get the switch. I mean, I could still write in my spare time but…whatever. You’re right, let’s just chill and worry about it later.”

“Ooh, I like vacation you,” She giggled. “I’ll enjoy her while she lasts.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” You snapped.

“Nah, not at all, _mom_,” She teased, “Don’t worry, it’s what I like about you. All my other friends encourage my bad decisions.”

You shook your head and put your own sunglasses on as you reclined. You were okay with spending your last day doing nothing. It would be a nice reprieve before a day spent driving to a summer of work.

-

Steve returned that afternoon. The sun’s heat had softened and you floated around the pool in half a slumber. Your heart fluttered as you heard the car engine and the subsequent open and close of the front door. The house muted all other noise and you prayed he did not come looking for you.

It was almost twenty minutes before he made his appearance. Your sunbathed trance had broke and you were antsy atop your floatie. You fidgeted as you tried to balance the still unfinished book and glanced to the glass doors as they slid open.

“Hey,” Steve appeared in a short-sleeve button-up and shorts. Kylie waved to him as she texted at the edge of the pool. “You look…relaxed.”

“What’s up, dad?” She grumbled as she tore her eyes from her screen.

“Just checking on you guys,” He sat on the lounger you had formerly occupied. “Have you had lunch?”

“Dad, we can fend for ourselves,” She shook her head and set her phone down as she pushed herself away from the side of the pool. “We’re adults.”

“I know,” He smiled and she didn’t notice as his eyes strayed to you. You closed your book and shielded your chest with it. “I was just trying to be nice.” He sighed and blocked the sun from his eyes. “I ran into Taylor’s mom…she asked how you were doing?”

Kylie sat up and nearly turned over her floatie. “You’re checking in on me. Dad, me and Taylor–”

“I don’t have a problem with Taylor,” He asserted, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She leaned back slowly.

“You didn’t mention he was going away,” He scratched his chin as he spoke. “I know it’s probably difficult but–”

“What do you mean going away?” Kylie’s floatie shook dangerously again as she jolted up.

“I thought you…knew,” He seemed genuinely perplexed, though you had found him to be a great actor. “He’s leaving on Sunday…for enlistment.”

“Enlistment?” Her voice peaked and she dove off her floatie. She broke the surface and dragged herself through the water back to her phone at the edge. “I didn’t–He didn’t tell me.”

She climbed out and dialed her phone as she stormed to the glass door. You gaped and Steve met your gaze. A grin slowly spread across his face. _Shit._ This wasn’t new information. This was an expertly timed reveal of a secret he’d been holding onto. 

You swallowed and paddled yourself over to the ladder. You climbed out and Steve stood. He moved into your path as you made to follow Kylie.

“Get out of my way,” You hissed.

“I got you a gift,” He kept his distance but his eyes embraced you. It was as if you could feel the things he was thinking of doing to you. “I left it on your bed.”

“I…” You sidestepped him but he didn’t try to stop you. His fingers merely brushed along your thigh and snapped the bottom of your swimsuit. “I gotta go check on Kylie.”

You scurried around him and through the door. You could hear Kylie’s voice from upstairs and you glanced back to the yard. Steve had turned to watch you but did not follow. His hands were on his hips in a victorious pose. He knew what he had done.

-

Kylie spent an hour on the phone with Taylor. Then the rest of the night texting him as you tried to comfort her. She was too distracted, too angry to notice your own distress. When she didn’t have her phone, she was in tears or fits of rage. You listened to her rants as she paced restlessly or collapsed weakly on her bed.

“Why didn’t he tell me?” She bemoaned as she slumped on her bed. “He was just going to leave me.”

You didn’t know what to say. Your last day had taken a sour turn and you had zero relationship advice to offer. You had avoided men for most of your life. You didn’t get them either. They seemed more stressful than anything. The last week had confirmed as much.

“Kylie, maybe he was scared to tell you,” You peeked out the window just beyond her bed. It was dark out. Past nine already. Your evening had wasted away with her temper. “I’m sure he meant to but it’s probably hard for him, too.”

“Ugh,” She kicked her feet and stood with a growl. “I just…I have to talk to him.”

“Kylie,” You rose, “Come on, it’s my last night.”

“And it might be my last chance to say goodbye,” She whined. “I’m sorry, but I might not see him…ever again.”

“You have two days left to say goodbye,” You pleaded.

“I promise I’ll be back to see you off,” She took her phone and tucked it in her pocket. “Please.”

You sighed. You really didn’t want to let her go. Didn’t want to be here alone. _But how much could you take of her fits?_ You knew she was going to leave whether you agreed or not. She already had her keys in her hand.

“Fine, I guess I can’t say no,” You muttered. “Go.”

“Thank you,” She grabbed your hand, “Really. I know I’m being a shit friend but…”

You pulled your hand from her grip and crossed your arms. “Just go.”

Her blonde lashes lowered in guilt but she left without another word. She brushed past you and rushed through her door and down the stairs. No pretense in hiding her departure. You listened from her open door as she hurried out. Her engine turned and tore down the drive. 

You quietly pulled shut her door and tiptoed down the hall. You pushed through into your own room and it clicked behind you as you entered. You crossed to your bed and fell onto it with a groan. You kept yourself from screaming into the pillow as you landed on an unseen object. You sat up and climbed off the crumpled cardboard.

You shifted the lid off the box and blinked at its contents. You peeled away the tissue paper to fully uncover the lacy lingerie. There was no ass or crotch in the lilac panties, merely a series of lacy straps and a bra to match which could barely conceal your chest. A knock came at your door.

You stood but it opened without awaiting your answer. Steve let the door fall open and you stared at him as you held the pale bra. He smiled and crossed his arms. 

“You opened it.” You tossed the bra on the bed and stepped back. “Oh sweetie, let’s not play this game.”

You looked to the lingerie strewn on the bed and gulped. You should’ve locked the door._ Why hadn’t you locked the door?_

“Go on, change. I’ll wait out in the hall,” He coaxed, “I just…I like surprises, don’t you?”

He slowly backed out and closed the door. His weight shifted the wood as he leaned against the other side. Whether you did what he wanted or not, he’d come back in and make you. He had crafted the situation so well. You couldn’t say no, even if you could’ve found your voice.

It was two minutes before you found your wits. You looked down at your bathing suit and shook your head. You peeled it off and let it pool at your feet. You stepped out of it and untangled the purple panties. You pulled them on, though it was no easy task to figure them out. The bra was easier though it offered just as little coverage.

You peeked at your body. The top of your breasts propped up by the underwire, only the top of your vee hidden by the lace. A gentle tap came at the door. “You okay, sweetie?”

You flinched. Your shock slaked away and you forced your feet across the room. You couldn’t muster words, only opened the door to reveal yourself. He backed up and looked you up and down. He grinned and took your hand.

“You look amazing, sweetie,” His other palm tickled your side. He turned you down the hall and led you to the top of the stairs. “Come on.”

“Wh-where are we going?” You whispered.

“I meant it when I said I wanted you on that counter,” He tugged you down the steps as he descended on ahead of you. “I’ve been thinking of it since that first morning.”

“Steve…” You came to the bottom and planted your feet, “I…” You heart raced and you could barely hear yourself think.

“You don’t have to be scared,” He reached up to stroke your cheek with his thumb. “I won’t hurt you. Have I hurt you?”

You shook your head and looked down. He cradled your face in his large hand and pushed your chin up. He bent to kiss your lips. 

“It’s okay, sweetie, we’ll keep it slow.”

He walked backwards and led you into the kitchen. He pushed the dimmer up halfway and turned so that you were ahead of him. He guided you backwards and stopped you just beside the island. He leaned in and kissed you again. This time he pressed his tongue along your lips. You opened your mouth and let him explore. You’d never been kissed like that.

His hands grazed along your sides, from shoulder to hip and back again. He tickled your waist and gripped it firmly. He lifted you without drawing away. He slid you onto the counter, your legs hanging over the marble as he pushed between them. He buried his hand in your hair and dragged his lips from yours.

He bent as he kissed and nibbled along your jaw and neck. Then your shoulders and teased along your collarbone. He cupped your tits as he kissed the top of them and pushed his face between them. He nudged you back so that you fell flat against the counter top. 

He slipped the straps of your bra down your shoulders and pulled the cups past your breasts. You untangled your arms as he took a nipple in his mouth and the lacy bra slipped further down your torso. You shivered and he reached up to caress your cheekbone. He held your head in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb along your jawline.

He tended to you gently with his mouth. Pinched your nipple firmly with his other hand and you moaned. You were on fire at his touch. Your mind was a storm of shame and lust. You shouldn’t be doing this, but it felt so nice.

His hand continued down your body, along your stomach to trace the line of your panties. His finger delved past the lace to your exposed pussy and he ran his index over your clit. You twitched and he did it again. Your body responded without thought.

His mouth followed his hand and he got to his knees. He pulled you closer to the edge and hooked your legs over his shoulders. He replaced his finger with his tongue and you sighed. You clapped your hand over your mouth. You were shocked at your own pleasure. This was Kylie’s father; a man twice your age. It was so wrong.

His tongue chased away your doubts and you pushed your head back into the marble as he danced around your clit. He delved between your folds with his index and middle fingers. He dragged them along your pussy as his mouth played with your bud. Your wetness mixed with his saliva and he hummed.

“Sweetie,” He drew away just slightly and looked up at you, “You taste so good.”

You closed your eyes and covered your face with your hands. He reached up and tugged at your arms. You let your hands slip down and he guided them to the back of his head. He went back to work with his tongue and pressed his index to your entrance. He pushed inside just a little and you gasped.

He entered slowly and you trembled. His tongue eased the pressure and he moved his finger in and out. An odd sensation began to bloom. More intense than before. He added another finger and curled them inside of you as he toyed with your clit. Your legs tensed around his head and you latched onto his gold and silver hair.

You arched your back as the wave washed over you. So sudden, so sharp that you cried out and clung to him desperately. Your orgasm left you breathless and weak. He slowly pulled out as he raised his head. He licked your cum from his lips and fingers as he stood.

“Wasn’t that nice, sweetie?” Your head lolled back and forth as you crossed your arms over your body. The afterglow held you in a senseless haze. “It was, wasn’t it?” He cooed and began to unbutton his shirt.

You counted your breaths as they slowed and your vision cleared. He dropped his shirt to the floor, then his shorts. You peered down at him and removed his underwear with a smirk up at you. He stood and stroked his cock as he neared. You closed your legs and he softly touched your knees.

“Come on, sweetie, was that so bad?” He tickled your thighs, “Don’t you want more?”

You bit your lip and spread your fingers along your chest. You couldn’t look at him as you nodded and let your legs fall slack. He pushed between them and you shivered. The tip of his cock poked at your pussy and you lifted your head to look down at him.

“It’s okay,” His cock slid over your pussy as he bent over you. He slipped his hand beneath your head as he kissed you and his other hand ventured down your body. He pulled away and whispered. “Just a little bit of pain, sweetie.”

You pressed your palms to his chest as he rubbed his cock along your pussy. You could feel yourself getting even wetter. He groaned and lined himself up and you inhaled sharply. He kissed your cheek and pressed his lips to your ear. 

“Are you ready, sweetie?” He asked but didn’t wait for your answer as he slowly pushed inside. You whimpered as he entered you. Only a little before he paused and caressed your temple with his thumb. “Just breathe and relax. Remember.”

You closed your eyes and grimaced as he continued. There was a moment of resistance as he got further in and sudden pang. You yelped. 

“Steve,” You grabbed his shoulders and pushed on him. “Ugh, Steve,” You begged, “It hurts.”

He stopped and pulled out until only his tip was inside of you. He shushed and pushed in again. “Just a little more,” He said softly. 

He stretched you terribly as he went even deeper this time. You dug your nails into his shoulders as the tears pricked at your eyes. Your breaths were loud and thick. You were almost choking on the pain as he brought himself to his limit. He stilled and you whined through gritted teeth.

“You’re so tight, sweetie,” He wiggled his hips and you groaned. “Fuck.”

He eased out of you and you shook. He thrust back in, just as slow as before but it still hurt. He repeated the motion several more times, each easier than the last. Your arms slipped around his neck and he kissed you. His lips smothered yours as his pace grew steadier. The agony dwindled and soon you felt the familiar warmth. The pain was but an echo in the distance.

“There,” He said as he leaned his forehead against yours, “Doesn’t that feel nice?”

“Y-yes,” Your voice was small as your chest hammered. “Ahhhhh.”

“Yeah?” He picked up his pace just a little, “You like that, sweetie?”

“Y-y-yeah,” You clung to him and his head fell down next to yours. 

You moaned in his ear as you brought your legs up around his back. He got even deeper and you cried out. He went even faster but the ache was overwhelmed by the heat flowing through you. He thrust into you again and again and again. He never wavered, only sped up until your sweaty back glided along the marble.

You hugged him to you as he plucked at your nerves. They twisted to a point and shattered all at once. You exclaimed as you orgasmed once again and he groaned in your ear. His motion grew erratic and he pulled out suddenly. His hand pushed between your bodies and he stroked himself until his cum spilled onto your thigh.

He held himself up on his elbow as he looked down at you. His eyes were smoky; dark. He broke your embrace as he stood and glanced down at himself. His pelvis was streaked red. You blanched and sat up quickly. You peeked at the counter between your legs, his cum and your blood sticky along the marble.

“Aw, sweetie, let’s get you cleaned up,” He turned and grabbed a dish towel from a drawer. 

He wetted it beneath the faucet and returned to you. You stared down at the mess in shock._ Had you really just done that?_ He wiped the blood away tenderly from your thighs before cleaning himself. Lastly, he sopped up the mess on the counter and tossed the cloth in the trash.

He came close again, his hands on your hips as he lifted you from the counter. He cradled you in his arms as he carried you through the door and to the stairs. “There’s a few more things I need to show you, sweetie…” He climbed the steps slowly. “We’ve only go tonight.”

…

END


	7. november

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is back at school but her wild summer can’t be forgotten.
> 
> Warnings: dub con sex (oral, intercourse)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, did I do this? Like did I just write this and is it going to be more than one part? I just…okay, well, this is where life is taking me right now so here ya go! I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in the comments or leave a kudos if you haven't already.

Everything was different and yet the same. No more English Lit, you were a Journalism major working hard towards your lifelong dream of typing for a living. Of capitalizing on the frustration of a blinking cursor as you tried to formulate a hook. After a summer of working weddings and overzealous parties, you were ready to hunker back down in your bookish university life.

Despite your shift in focus, Kylie was still very much a cornerstone of your campus life. You saw each other once a week, if you were lucky, twice. She messaged you almost daily, still grieving Taylor’s enlistment. You studied together and when you were particularly exasperated with her nagging, you let her drag you to one of her extracurricular get-togethers. 

You’d changed too. Still very much the honours student but a little less uptight. And you had a secret. A very big secret. One Kylie could never know. 

She had guessed, at least half of it. It didn’t take her much to catch on that you had finally taken the plunge. You’d finally lost your virginity. You weren’t sure if the sway of your hips had changed or your head was held a little higher, but she had guessed on your first day back in September. 

She’d beamed and bugged you for details. You were cautiously vague upon your recounting. She could never know that it had been with her own dad. You could only imagine her reaction. Never anything less than impulsive and dramatic, you knew the revelation would ensure the end of your friendship. And as one-sided as your relationship could be, it was preferable to being alone on campus.

As your communications class ended, you packed up along with the rest of the lecture hall. You were near the front as always. You folded up the small desk and shoved your books in your bag. You pulled on your harvest orange jacket as you glanced up to the front. Professor Barnes leaned on his desk as he talked with another student.

You hooked your bag over your shoulder and checked your phone as you descended the stairs to the front. Kylie’s message flashed in your vision and you swore. It had totally slipped your mind. Oh well, she could wait a couple minutes.

You neared the desk in the corner where the professor chattered with others and packed up his papers. You waited patiently as you looked up at the blank projection screen. Finally, you stepped up as the conversation ended and smiled up at him. His dark hair was limned with strands of silver, his blue eyes shone as he glanced over at you. You could have swooned, even if he was twenty years older than you. Hell, that hadn’t stopped you before.

“I wanted to sign up for that workshop,” You declared without greeting. Your nerves forced the words from your brain. “I have the form.”

You let your bag fall to your elbow and reached in to fish out the folded paper. You held it out to him and your cheek twitched as your smile threatened to fall.

“Great,” He took the form and placed it on top of the pile of essays. “I’m glad you’ve decided to do it. It will be a great experience, and seeing as you’re making up for lost time, it’ll help with that too.”

“Thanks,” You beamed. “I…I’m excited.”

He smiled and closed the folder over the papers and tucked them away. He rounded the desk as the last of the students filtered out the door. “Me, too. Your work is exceptional and I can only see it getting better.” He walked slowly towards the door beside you as he juggled his bag and pulled on his dark jacket. “Keep it up and you’ll be teaching this class in a few years. Or better, I might just see your name in the New Yorker.”

You giggled but killed it before it could turn pathetic. You preceded him into the hall as he waited for you to go ahead and he closed the door behind him. “Thanks, Professor.”

“I mean it,” He replied. “I made sure they approved your transfer. You had no place wasting away in Lit.” You smiled wider and he peeked over his shoulder and then at his watch. “Well, I’ll see you at the workshop. Monday morning.” He said. “Alas, I have a Friday night of marking to keep me company and no desire to leave it ‘til Saturday.”

“Okay, thank you, Professor,” You retreated as he turned halfway to head in the opposite direction. “Really. I’ll see you Monday.”

“Have a good night,” He winked and turned to stride down the hall as you mumbled your response. 

You watched him go and grasped the handle of your bag tightly. Shit. Okay. Stop. He was your professor. You shouldn’t make your questionable decisions a habit. Had you not learned last summer?

-

When you got to Kylie’s, you had to buzz twice. The dormitory door stuck and you barely managed to wrench it open before the lock clicked back in place. Your hands and face felt raw from the autumn wind as you climbed the stairs and the stuffy building smothered you. You knocked on her door; three other girls shared her flat and you could hear voices from within.

Marlo opened the door as she giggled to the girls in the kitchen to the right of her. She waved you in. You were there enough that they knew you by now. Shae stood in the doorway to the kitchen and they looked at each other knowingly.

“Hey,” Marlo finally stifled her scandalous trill. “Kylie’s just in her room…” She looked once more to Shae, “She’s got a visitor.”

Shae snickered. “Oh yes, her dad’s been lecturing her for twenty minutes… though I’d listen to any lecture he had for me.”

“Oh, yes, daddy,” Marlo returned. “Makes all these fratboys look like children.”

“Her dad?” Your face and heart fell. You peered down the hall to her door. It was open and you heard his voice. It was definitely him. “Maybe I should come back.”

“Nah, it’s fine, she’s tryna get him out ASAP as it is. She has a date with that Tristan guy.” Marlo mused.

“I thought his name was Troy.” Shae intoned.

“Whatever,” Marlo shrugged and nodded down the hall. “Go on and save her.”

The hallways seemed to get longer as you looked down the blue and grey carpet. The girls retreated back to the kitchen, the clink of glass jolted you. You slowly stepped forward and as you got closer you heard both Kylie and Steve. Steady, pleasant. They must’ve worked through whatever issue Steve had tucked in his back pocket.

You gulped and stepped up to the half-open door and knocked on it. They looked over in unison. For a moment the resemblance was stunning but faded away in an instant. Steve’s lips formed a crooked smirk and Kylie greeted you with her usual snarky brow.

“About time,” She crossed her arms.

“Class.” You returned sharply and reached into your bag. “Mind the state of it but here you go.”

You handed her your worn copy of Wuthering Heights and she took it with indifference and tossed it on her bed. 

“Hey,” Steve greeted, a hand on his hip as he flagrantly looked you up and down. “How’s it going?”

“Fine. Studying, you know.” You answered shortly as Kylie swiped up her phone.

“Dad, oh my god, are you staying here all night?” She whined as she looked up.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get out of your hair, just figured I’d check in while I was in the area,” Steve shook his head. “She thinks I don’t know but she’s got a boy coming over.”

“Dad!” Kylie fumed and lowered her phone.

“I’ll just be on my way too.” You assured her. “Midterms coming up.”

“Need a ride?” Steve offered swiftly. You glanced at Kylie but she didn’t seem to notice her father’s deft reply.

“I have a bus pass,” You said. “I’ll be fine.”

“Ah, let me drive you,” He insisted. “I miss the city.”

“Fine,” You accepted and Kylie was already back in her dms. 

“Okay, you guys, be safe,” She sat on the edge of her bed, “Love ya, dad.”

You lifted your brows and silently cursed her oblivion. You dared to look at Steve and he smiled triumphantly. In Kylie’s mind you’d already left so you turned and swept out the door. Easier to argue with him outside. He followed and you caught a glimpse of Marlo and Shae peeking out the kitchen as you opened the door. They gushed at the sight of Steve as he disappeared into the hall with you.

“I really don’t need a ride.” You sighed. “I appreciate the offer though.”

“Oh, come on, why are you being so cold? I know it’s been a while but…well…I missed you.” He descended the stairs behind you. “Didn’t expect to see you but I’m visiting and I can’t help but check up on Kylie.”

“I…” You turned down the next flight and huffed. “I just wanna forget about whatever it was that happened in the summer, okay? Kylie’s my friend and if she found out–”

“If she was gonna find out, she would’ve by now,” He caught your arm as you made to turn again and he pushed you up against the wall. “She won’t know. It’s fine. It was all very…natural. Didn’t it feel right?”

You looked away. Your face burned as you thought about that last night. The things you’d done with him. The sheer pleasure of his touch. The epiphany of the savage physicality. Those scene’s you had replayed in your head, and not just with him, though it had only been a reality with him.

“Steve–”

“Is there a boy? Hmm? It doesn’t bother me. You should explore your sexuality.” He cradled your face and ran his thumb over your chin. “Use what I taught you.”

“Stop.” You caught his hand. “We can’t–”

He smirked again. “So there hasn’t been anyone else.”

“No,” You answered the statement. He knew. He always read you so well. “Okay.”

He considered you for a moment. “But you’ve thought about it? About others?”

You lowered your head in defeat. He didn’t need your confirmation; he knew that too.

“So…you wanna come see my suite? It’s a nice hotel…balcony, hot tub, great view…better with you.” His breath was hot as he leaned in and you finally looked up at him.

“Goddamn it.” You cursed him just before he pressed his lips to yours.

-

The guilt wasn’t enough to change your mind once your surrender was given. Why should you feel bad anyway? Kylie always ditched you for guys and she’d never know. And so it couldn’t hurt her.

Steve’s hand kept you distracted from your second thoughts. He gripped your thigh as he drove as he steered with one hand. You were the same nervous girl, this time barely more than a virgin. One night hadn’t been enough to dissolve your natural timidity. One night could never be enough.

You stared at his fingers and your heart stuttered. You thought of all the ways he had touched you; the ways he had yet to touch you. Shit, what were you doing? Had you not promised yourself it was a one time thing? Was Kylie not your friend? Steve not her father?

The world blurred with your doubts and soon you followed Steve through the front doors of upscale hotel. Surely the man in his pressed suit didn’t belong with the bookish student. Someone was bound to notice you. But this was New York and people didn’t care about others or their scandals; not without a touch of fame.

“Wait, why are you in the city anyway?” You asked as the elevator doors shut.

“I got a friend down here. I had some business down this way and he asked me to hang around for a few days so we could catch up.” He slipped his arm around you. “And of course I thought of you. The chance we might run into each other again.”

“Oh,” You said dumbly. You stepped off the elevator and he led you to a door at the end of the hall. “I…I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Fair enough but tell me something.” He stopped and drew his arm away from your shoulders. “Did I hurt you last time? Did you not enjoy it? What is so wrong about us?”

You turned to him and searched his face. You shrugged, speechless.

“It’s just sex. Whatever the circumstances, we’re not doing anything wrong. We’re two adults, we’re attracted to each other. That’s all it needs to be.” He took out his room key and flicked the card with his finger. “So, you coming in?”

You looked at the door and swallowed. If you said no, you’d have to find your way home from there. You doubted he intended to drive you anywhere if you refused. Regardless, you couldn’t deny the longing deep inside. These doubts were a poor mask for your real desires.

He unlocked his door and again waited for you to enter first. His suite was bigger than the boxy apartment you’d leased off-campus. He closed the door behind him as he followed you inside. You kept your distance and crossed to the large windows that overlooked the blinking and blaring city. You stared down at the distant streets as he moved around behind you.

“You gonna stay a while?” He teased and you turned to look at him as he removed his jacket and then his finely tailored blazer. You slowly unbuttoned your peacoat as he knelt to open the minifridge. “You wanna drink? Maybe it’ll help you relax.”

“I am relaxed,” The squeak in your voice was wholly unconvincing. He smiled and pulled out a small bottle of wine. 

“Sure,” He crossed to the small kitchenette and pulled out two wineglasses. He emptied the bottle into both. “So, you got into journalism after all?”

He took both glasses and neared you. He handed you one as he sipped from the other.

“Yeah. It’s…better,” You smelled the dry wine before you tasted it. “Not so repetitive.”

“Mmm,” He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the empty space beside him. You sat tentatively and nursed your wine. “That’s good.”

His hand crawled over to your thigh and he drained the last of his wine. You stared at yours as he squeezed and you downed it as quickly as you could to still the nerves whirring in your stomach. You almost choked as you did and he removed his hand to take your empty glass. He stood and placed them on the small table on the other end of the room.

“So…anything in particular you wanted to try?” He smirked as he turned back to you. 

You shook your head shyly as the wine gathered warmly in your cheeks. He chuckled as he resumed his place next to you. He cradled your face as he turned to you and leaned in. 

“You’re so sweet.” He kissed you and you let him. He pulled away for a moment and rubbed the tip of his nose against yours. “I haven’t stopped thinking of you. I can’t stop…”

“Steve,” You warned and he pecked your lips again.

“I’m not being sentimental,” He breathed, “I think about you when I’m alone. Horny. I imagine you’re there with me…do you think of me?”

You lowered your lashes tellingly. He chuckled and kissed you again. His tongue pushed past your lips as he devoured you and his hand explored the curves of breast and stomach. You forgot about your reluctance. Forgot about the guilt. About Kylie and what she would think. He was right, she’d never know.

He finally pulled away, his blue eyes dilated and hungry. “I want you naked.” He rasped. “Then I want you to undress me.” His hand hovered just along your waist. “Can you do that, sweetie?”

You pulled your wool sweater over your head as you stood. The wine swirled your vision. A single glass and you were tipsy already. You should’ve eaten before class. You turned to him as you untangled yourself from the wool and revealed the slouchy tee hidden beneath. He smiled up at you and took the sweater. He rubbed it between his thumbs before tossing it away.

You knelt awkwardly as you untied your boots and set them aside. How very unsexy it was as you balled your socks up together. He kicked off his shoes too and you focused on your task. You tore your tee off as you turned back to him and his eyes never left you; they clung to your hands as you worked at the layers. Admired the plain grey bra that cupped your tits despite its fraying straps.

You pulled down your jeans and he hummed in delight. The front of his pants twitched and he leaned back on his hands as he watched. As you stood, your tits threatened to spill out. You unhooked your bra and dropped it behind you and tucked your thumbs under your panties, drawing forth the last of your courage.

“Sweetie, I just don’t know how you don’t have the boys lined up,” He purred. “Look at you.”

You couldn’t help your smile. You rolled your panties down and kicked them away. As you stood up straight, he rose and stepped closer. His fingers grazed the bare skin along your hip. 

“My turn,” He intoned.

You reached up, almost without thinking, and your fingers clumsily worked at his buttons. You pulled the hem free of his pants and when it was entirely loose you pushed it down his broad shoulders. He let you as he watched silently. You looked up at him and realized you were chewing your lip anxiously. You stopped yourself and he admired your lips.

“Keep going,” He urged.

You freed him of the expensive shirt and let it crumple on the floor. You unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his fly swiftly, yoyouru fingers working more deftly as the tickle stirred between your legs. You pushed his pants down his thick legs. Twice your age and in better shape, you marvelled. 

He stepped out of the trousers and your hand absently grazed his bulge. You gasped and he shivered at your touch. You peeked up at him as you grasped the elastic of his briefs. He grinned and nodded. You bit your lip again and he reached up to drag his thumb along it. You tugged his briefs down and slowly lowered your eyes as you uncovered his cock. 

You backed away and took in the whole of him. What were you doing?

He sat down on the bed again and his cock bobbed against his stomach. He beckoned you closer with two fingers and he fell onto his back. “Get up here,” He tapped his chest.

“What?” You crawled up beside him.

“Here,” He repeated. “I’ve been dying to taste you again.”

You blanched. You were unsure. Last time, he had been in control. You’d been on your back and his face was buried between your thighs. You just had to lay there; let your instincts take over. You shakily climbed up the mattress and looked over at him as he licked his lips.

He helped you as you carefully positioned yourself over him, your knees on either side of his head. It was awkward for you. His eyes clung to your pussy and he pulled you down impatiently. His tongue delved along your folds and you squeaked in surprise. 

He flicked along your clit and back down as he drank you in. You relaxed as he lapped at you and his hands snaked around your thighs. He kneaded them and suckled on your clit as the electricity gathered in a pinpoint. You moaned and arched your back as you longed for more. He tended to you more fervently and groaned. 

You spread your fingers over his golden hair and leaned into him. The currents travelled along your back and thighs as your breath hitched. You were soon grinding against his face as you felt your orgasm mounting. You threw your head back and let out a long moan as you came, your entire being shook at the sudden waves of ecstasy. His fingertips pressed into your thighs and he hummed in delight below you.

Your hips twitched one last time and you glanced down at him. You lifted yourself on your knees as you blinked at him numbly. “Are you okay?” You gasped.

“I’m in heaven,” He assured you as he drew circles along the back of your thighs. He slipped a hand down and you looked back as he gripped his cock. “Move back. I can’t wait any longer.”

Your lips parted; breathless, stunned. Your body worked without your consent. Like it wasn’t yours at all but his to play with as he would. You lowered yourself over him and his cock brushed against your wet pussy. He shuddered and wiped his glistening lips as he watched you intently.

You reached beneath you and stroked him. His eyes widened in surprised delight. You angled him towards your entrance. Your muscles tensed hungrily as his tip pressed against you. You sank onto him slowly and held your breath. It wasn’t so painful as the first time. Of course, after your first time, it had been much easier. He had fucked you until it was too easy.

As he bottomed out you let out an airy moan and he echoed you. He reached up to play with your tits, his thumbs circled your nipples as his eyes roved the rest of your body. “Fuck, your still so fucking tight.” He pushed your tits together and moaned again.

You rocked your hips carefully. You relished the feel of him. The fullness. You hadn’t realized how much you’d wanted to feel it again. His hands fell to your hips and he guided you. Steady, slow. He watched your pussy move along his cock and his eyes darkened with unadulturated lust. You pressed your palms to his chest and sped up just a little. Your clit rubbed deliciously against him.

“Oh, sweetie,” He purred. “I fucking missed this.”

He took your hands and pulled them over his shoulders as he sat up. You hooked your arms around him as he grabbed your ass and led your motion. You bounced in his lap, the friction between your sweaty bodies seared your flesh. You panted as he guided you faster and faster. He plunged into you over and over and your walls clung to him.

A pathetic stream of moans and groans escaped you as you felt the bloom again. You hugged him tighter and he bowed his head to nibble at your tits. You quaked as you came harder than before. He pulled his head away and grabbed the back of your head as he pressed his lips to yours again.

He parted and whispered against your skin. “I’m gonna cum, sweetie. Can I cum on your tits?”

You nodded and he tapped your ass. You climbed off of him and knelt before him as his breaths were interspersed with heady groans. 

“Help me, sweetie.” 

He took your hand and wrapped your fingers around his cock. He led your first stroke than let go. He watched as your hand glided up and down his length and he clutched the blankets beneath him as he grunted. His cum shot across your chest and neck and his body trembled in his rapture.

You pulled away your hand, slick with his cum, and sat back on your heels as you hung your head. The afterglow didn’t last long as you stared at your glistening palm. You were so weak; so selfish.

“Sweetie,” Steve reached down and lifted your chin with two fingers. “Don’t do that to yourself. You’re beautiful, you deserve to be admired.” He grabbed your elbow and helped you stand. “Come here.” 

He pulled you close and fell back with you across the bed. He embraced you as his cum cooled between your chests. Your heart beat furiously against him and you closed your eyes. He sighed and ran his fingers along your hair.

“I’m here ‘til next Friday,” He said. “Lots of time to get caught up.”


	8. the weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets Steve again.
> 
> Warnings: dub con sex (oral, intercourse)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I kept going and here is the next part. I’m sorry if the following one doesn’t post as soon but I dunno. I’m feeling it. You’re feeling it. I’m the fic daddy over here giving you what your need so here you go! I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think with a comment and leave a kudos if you haven't and feel so inclined <3

Steve drove you home. It was past midnight and you were exhausted. He offered for you to stay the night but that seemed too much. You were glad you lived alone in the cramped bachelor. Your summer of work paid off your rent in advance. It was meagre but affordable and close to campus.

He kissed you goodbye. Hungrily. You imagined that if you spent the night in his suite, he’d not have let you sleep long. His stamina was surprising. You thought older men were supposed to be tamer. You bid him a quick goodbye and he idled outside your building until the door closed behind you.

You laid awake for an hour. You could feel him still. When you finally closed your eyes, you saw him in your dreams. It felt almost as good as the real thing. You woke in a sweat and the autumn clouds set grey shadows across your apartment. The kitchen, bedroom, and living all shared the same open space. It looked so dreary in the dim chill and after your evening in Steve’s lux suite.

You dragged yourself to the shower. You let the hot water wash away the filth and shame. Steve was in your head again. You thought of the summer. The night he’d removed your bathing suit and touched you; the first time he’d tasted you; the last night when he’d taken it all. Your fingers were between your legs as you snapped back to reality and the steam blurred your vision.

You stepped out onto the tile and sat for a moment as you gathered yourself. You had a long day of studying ahead of you. The scent of old paper and stale coffee in the uni library would help you focus. A typical weekend bent over a table full of textbooks and notes as Kylie pestered you to come over.

You stopped by the campus cafe on your way to the library and headed to the top floor where the tables were often empty. You parked yourself at one in the furthest corner and strategically set out your laptop, phone, and books. You rubbed your eyes and sipped from your latte as you started your weekly readings.

An hour, maybe two before you drew your eyes from the cramped text. You yawned and grabbed your phone as your stomach growled. Your half-toasted bagel had barely been enough. Your screen showed the usual texts from Kylie and the school emails piled up in your inbox. Another name flashed across the screen; well, a single letter as his moniker: ‘S’. Keying in Steve’s full name had seemed more sinful than your little tryst.

‘Meet me at the Beer Garden. 6pm.’ As always, to the point and more than just a request.

‘I’m studying for midterms.’ You replied.

‘All day? I know you’re probably nose deep in those books already, sweetie.’

‘7’ You replied.

‘That works.’ He accepted and you replaced your phone on the desk.

You were hoping he’d forget about you for the rest of the week. He said he had business and a friend he wanted to see. For a moment, you’d wondered if this friend was another woman but the worry quickly faded. You didn’t care if he had another woman, this was just sex. Easier to keep it that way considering. With another to keep his attention, you’d not be the centre of it. Maybe this thing would die quick enough that you’d both forget and you’d have nothing to hide from Kylie.

-

You stepped off the subway and rushed through the tunnels. You hated the underground. It was eerie and claustrophobic. Above ground, you checked your phone and stared at the map as it pointed you in the opposite direction. You didn’t travel far from the university and catching the right train had been enough of a chore to have you overwhelmed.

The Beer Garden was upscale and above your pay rate, which at the moment consisted of scholarship money and inconsistent cheques for amateur online articles. You entered the tinted glass doors and looked around the bar with dread. You checked your phone, you were right on time.

Your heart froze as you spotted Steve across the bar. You smiled at him as he looked up and saw you. As you stood dumbly in place, another ambled into you as they emerged from the hallway marked ‘restrooms’. You looked over at the man and gasped. Your heart sank as you stared up at him.

“Hello,” He steadied you with a hand on your arm. “Funny to bump into your here. Quite literally it seems.”

“I, uh, yeah,” You stuttered like an idiot. “I was just…meeting a friend here.”

“Oh, me too,” He smiled. “What are the odds?”

“Yeah, well, I don’t see my friend,” You said. “So I guess I’ll just wait outside.”

“Outside? Why don’t you join us for a drink while you wait?” He asked.

“Us?” You frowned. “Who are you–?”

“My friend,” He supplied, “Don’t worry, you’ll like him. And we don’t bite. We’re too old for that.”

“I dunno,” You wrung your hands and glanced over at Steve who watched you curiously. “Okay. One drink.”

“Great.” He turned and waved you along. “Just over here.” He led you across the bar and your nerves began to storm as you got closer and closer to Steve. When Professor Barnes stopped you at the same table, your head swelled in panic. “This is my friend, Steve. Steve this is Y/N. She’s one of my students.”

“Oh, nice to meet you,” Steve reached out cordially and offered his hand. You shook it and he smirked. “I can’t imagine having this know-it-all as my professor. You’re a brave one.”

“I couldn’t handle you as a student,” Barnes replied shortly.

“Heh, yeah,” You climbed up on a stool, “Professor Barnes isn’t too bad. I’ve had worse.”

“You can call me Bucky here,” He corrected you, “This isn’t a seminar.”

“Okay,” You smiled nervously as he waved over your head and a waiter appeared at the table. 

“We’ll take a pitcher for the table. And another glass.” He ordered and the server went quickly to retrieve it.

“I…I’m not of age yet,” You said shyly.

“They won’t card you here, don’t worry.” Bucky flicked away your complaint. “You good for another round, Steve?”

“More than,” Steve assured him and his eyes peeked over at you. “So, are you failing or is he actually being reasonable these days?”

“She’s one of my best students,” Bucky retorted. “Don’t listen to him. He does this. He thinks he’s more successful than me because he lives out in the suburbs.”

“I know I’m better than you,” Steve returned and the waiter came back to set the pitcher and extra glass on the table. “Your stuffy little office and dozen degrees don’t mean anything.”

You laughed awkwardly as Bucky filled each glass and shook his head. “I don’t mind his class. Even if it is on Friday.”

“Ah, yes, I forgot the uni girls all love their weekends.” He pushed the third glass towards you. “And yet here you are with us geezers on your Saturday night.”

“There is wisdom in years,” You jibed, “As questionable as the source may be.”

Bucky chortled and took a drink. Steve chuckled under his breath and tilted his head as he considered you. You could see the thoughts behind his blue eyes as he glanced between the two of you. You stifled your nerves with a mouthful of beer. It was going to be a long night. If not disastrous.

-

You were done your drink. In fact, you were on your second. The night had worn on and you checked your phone. _Two hours!_ You glanced over at Steve but he was distracted by whatever Bucky was saying. You found it hard to keep track as you tried to balance the two of them. Tried to keep boundaries with your professor and hide your secret crush from the man you were fucking.

“So what about that friend of yours?” You were startled by the question. You blinked and looked at your phone again.

“I…It looks like they’re not gonna make it,” You gave an exaggerated sigh. “It’s happened before. It’s whatever.”

“Aw, damn,” He frowned. His laugh lines showed beneath his thick beard and you couldn’t help but admire the way his blue eyes sparkled. “Well, at least you got to waste your time with us.”

“Uh, yeah, well,” You tapped your half-empty glass with your fingernail. “I think maybe I should just call it a night. I’ll have it out with my flaky friend tomorrow.”

“Finish your drink first.” Bucky said. “Might as well. Oh, you need a ride?”

“Oh, it’s cool. I don’t live too far and pass is subsidized through tuition.” You shrugged. “Really, I’m fine.”

“Alright, just be safe.” He warned. “Oh and don’t forget about Monday.”

“I won’t.” You promised as you drain the last dregs of your beer. You stood and pulled your jacket on. “Looking forward to it actually.”

“Monday?” Steve wondered.

“Writing workshop,” He explained. “A little extra experience for the students and some useful knowledge on how publishing actually works.”

“Oh, that nerd stuff,” Steve kidded and turned to you. “Well, it was nice meeting you. Good luck with this one.”

“Yeah, thanks,” You gulped. “Have a good night.”

“You sure you don’t need a ride?” Bucky asked.

“You sure you don’t? You’ve had your fair share.” You returned.

“Cab fare then?”

“I’m good,” You assured him one last time. “See ya Monday.”

You skirted away before they could suck you back in. They both seemed all too eager to keep you out all night. Steve didn’t surprise you but Bucky did. Rather, Professor Barnes. Always a laidback professor but you didn’t think him that friendly. You wondered how the odds had stacked up against you. The two of them; friends. Fate surely favoured you.

As you stepped out into the brisk evening, your bag vibrated and you stopped to check it. ‘Hotel. Lobby. Twenty minutes.’ You glanced back at the bar doors and texted your acquiescence. It’d take at least that to get over there on the subway. You wondered if Steve could beat you there.

He did. When you arrived he was in the lobby on a long leather chaise. He sat patiently. His eyes found you as you walked in and he stood to greet you. He held his jacket over his arm and held out his other hand for you to take. He pulled you to him and kissed you. His arm wrapped around you and you struggled to part from him.

“Steve…” You looked around. “Not here.”

“How many people do you know in the city, hmm? No one even cares.” He lowered his arm and squeezed your ass. “Let’s go before I lose all my self-control.”

He guided you to the elevator. His hand never left your ass despite your wriggling. He was warm against you and the beer made him irresistible. You leaned into him and your bag hung heavily from your arm. He led you down the hall and swiped his card at his door. He nudged you ahead of him and the door shut with a snap behind him.

“That whole time we were sitting there, I couldn’t stop thinking about your ass. About everything I wanna do to you.” He snarled. “Sweetie, you’re driving me wild.” He rubbed the front of his pants. “I need you naked. Now.” 

You complied almost instantaneously. You wanted him too. Wanted to feel the same electricity as before. You were tired of denying yourself. Of burying that urge that grew so overwhelming as you fingered yourself in your bed. Your jacket was thrown over a chair, your shirt, pants, and underwear followed. Your shoes and socks littered the floor beneath and you stood before him expectantly. 

“Jesus,” He inhaled deeply and unbuckled his pants. “Will you treat me nice, sweetie?”

You neared him as he undid his fly and ran you hand over his crotch. He groaned and let his pants fall open. You rubbed him through his briefs and he shuddered. He played with your hair and caressed your arm as he watched you. You dragged you fingers tantalizingly along his cock and relished the noises it drew from him.

You pushed his briefs down past his cock and got to your knees. You had only done it that one time. You were almost intimidated as you knelt down before him and he gripped the base of his cock. He bent his knees as you wrapped your fingers around his shaft just above his own. He let go and you flicked his tip with your tongue.

“Do you remember what I taught you, sweetie?” He purred and tickled along your cheek. “Just relax. Take it slow.”

You swirled your tongue around his tip and he twitched. You repeated the motion and he hissed. You stretched your lips around him and tasted his salty precum. His hands went to the side of your head and rested there lightly. He groaned as you took him deeper and pressed your tongue along his length.

You did your best not to gag as you pushed past your reflex. You still couldn’t take all of him and pulled back slowly so that your saliva coated his cock. Your hand followed your mouth and you did it again; again; again. Faster each time; hungrier. You’d never expected to like it so much and each stroke had you wanting more.

His thick breaths floated in your ears and you looked up at him. He was watching you intently, his blue eyes intent; hot. His fingers spread along the back of your head and he pulled you off him. He smiled at the small pop as his cock fell out of your mouth.

“Sweetie, you keep that up and I’m gonna cum already,” He purred. “Stand up.” 

He tugged on your hand until you were on your feet. You were almost dizzy; the mixture of lust and beer had you wild.

“On the bed.” He directed. “Tell me how you want it.”

You blinked at him and pouted. “I don’t…I don’t know.”

“Go on. Show me what you want.”

You clamped your lips shut and turned to look at the bed. As you edged away from him you heard the rustle of his clothing. You peeked back at him as he unbuttoned his shirt. He nodded for you to continue.

You stepped up to the bed and touched the mattress. The first night you were together, you’d mostly been on your back. He used his mouth more than his cock. There was so much left undone. Perhaps that was why you were here now. 

You climbed up on all fours and glanced back over your shoulder. His eyes sparked as he freed himself from his pants. You wiggled your ass and he grinned. You turned back as he stepped towards you and the city winked at you through the tall windows. The distant traffic and street lights so far away.

His hands surprised you as they gripped your hips and crawled down the back of your thighs. His hot breath was even more surprising and you looked back again. He was on his knees as he grabbed your ass. He leaned in and his cool tongue dipped between your warm folds. You gasped and your head spun back around. You closed your eyes and pushed your head back.

You moaned, a long relieved moan as he licked you. He played with your clit and sucked at it. His teeth tenderly grazed you and he drank you in. You grasped at the blankets and arched your back.

“S-S-Steve,” You came with a sultry stammer and he carried you through it with his mouth. “Oh, oh, oh god.”

“Yea, sweetie,” He parted and stood. “You want me to fuck you like this?” He slapped your ass.

“Yes, yes,” You were surprised by your desperate plea. You needed it more than ever. “Please.”

His hands were on your hips again. He held you steady and his cock poked your folds as he lined himself up. He plunged into you in a single motion. You squeaked at the sudden intrusion. It sent an overwhelming wave through you. His fingers kneaded your flesh as he started to thrust.

“Mmm, you’re so good, sweetie.” He brought his pelvis flush against you and you whimpered. You were so full. “Can you feel that? How tight you are. How good you feel around me.”

“Yesss,” You said breathily and dropped down to your elbows. You hung your head as he pulled back and kept his pace steady. You could hear how your walls longed for him; how they tried to cling to him. 

“Tell me what you want, sweetie? How do you want it?”

“Faster,” You said without thinking. “Harder.” 

You leaned into him and he impaled you. He sped up and you let out a delighted cry. His cock hit all the right spots as it filled you over and over. Your muscles tensed as you were drawn to the edge and you plummeted down to your orgasm with a roar.

“Yes, sweetie, that’s it.” He kept his hips moving just as quick. “Tell me where to cum.”

“On my ass. It’s…fine.” You gulped as your breathing turned erratic. “Oh. oh, oh, oh…”

Your chant continued as another orgasm followed. You’d never cum so easily. He pulled out suddenly and a warmth spilled down your ass and thigh. Your thighs quivered as he stroked himself to his peak and you slowly pushed your legs out from beneath you to lay flat.

He fell down beside you as the cum dripped down the side of your leg. He stretched his arm across your back and nestled closed. You turned your head to face him and gave a dopey smile. He smiled back but it was more than the afterglow.

“You wanna fuck him, don’t you?” He asked.

You blinked and shook your head against the mattress. “What?”

“Bucky.” He ran his fingers up your spine. “I can tell you want to. You should. If that’s what you want.”

“He’s my professor.” You stiffened and turned onto your side. You grabbed his arm so that his hand stilled. 

“And? He wants to fuck you too. I know him well enough.” He chuckled. “He doesn’t socialize with students. Not like tonight. And the way he perked up when he ran into you.” He tutted. “He’s a dirty professor. Not that blame him.”

“I’m not going to fuck him,” You insisted and sat up, the cum sticky on your leg.

“Alright,” He said coolly. “Just…if you change your mind, don’t worry about me. I want you to explore yourself. Even if it’s not with me.”

“Please,” You laughed off his suggestion and bent to kiss him, if only to shut him up. “I’ve got enough to worry and not enough time to worry about it.”


	9. after hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is surprised.
> 
> Warnings: dub con sex (fingering, intercourse)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic daddy here. Please tell me to stop calling myself that. I’m here, writing this still and this part is 🔥🔥🔥 I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think with comment.

Sunday morning. You woke up in a foreign bed with a foreign feeling of someone laying next to you. Steve's hand was on the blanket along your stomach. 

You barely remembered falling asleep. He was too tipsy to drive and didn't trust your own state on the subway. So you relented and stayed, only too eager to sleep. Now you wished you'd left as you peeked over at him.

He laid on his side, his arm stretched across you. He was peaceful. He looked older. Well, he acted younger than he was. You rubbed your forehead and slipped out from beneath the covers. 

You grabbed the white robe hanging from the closet door and wrapped it around yourself. You went to the floor length windows that overlooked the city and stared out at the early morning traffic. You yawned and lost yourself in the distant lights and muffled cacophony of the streets.

You sensed movement behind you. You didn't look back as you focused on the colours and people below. _What were you doing? Why had you done it again?_

You just couldn't help yourself. He had this power over you. The ability to pull your guiltiest urges to the surface. To make you forget all qualms and surrender entirely.

"Coffee?" His voice was still thick with sleep. "There's a machine here."

"No, I think I'll get one on my way out. I gotta study. I've got my first midterm this week." You turned slowly to him as he neared. Naked.

"You got your bag. You can study here." He coaxed as he pulled you into his arms. "I have some running around to do so I won't bother you...until I get back."

"Thanks, but I can't." You ran your hand along his chest.

"Fine," He shrugged, "Will you at least leave me with a little something to distract me?"

Your brows knitted as you considered him. He was insatiable. "Again?" 

"It's a new day," His hand dipped down and squeezed your ass. "Let’s end the weekend on a high note."

You sighed and brought your arms up along his shoulders. "I suppose you've got a point."

-

Monday you had class until one and then the workshop at three. You expected it to last a couple hours and you’d be ready to settle down and study until you fell asleep. A full day to start a full week. 

Wednesday was your midterm and you spent every empty minute going over your notes, even at the expense of your other classes. Next week, you’d deal with those as you crammed for three exams in as many days.

Your morning classes were slow. The first lecturer was a small old lady who refused to use a mic so every student hunched over their desk to hear her. Your second was a younger man, a new hire all too eager to enrich the minds of those only a few years behind him. You diligently recorded your notes and ignored the buzzing of your bag. Steve was as relentless in text as he was in person.

In the hours between, you grabbed lunch and checked your messages. Kylie wanted a study night as she crammed for the exam she’d forgotten about and Steve wanted what he wanted. You told both you’d see what happened. Neither was happy. The Rogers’ were rapacious.

You were early to the workshop as you were early to everything. The door was open and you peeked inside to find only Professor Barnes inside. He was fiddling with the projector remote and you shyly stepped inside. Since your night of beer with the two older men and you little conversation with Steve, your nerves had grown more frantic when thinking of him. 

“Um, hey,” You alerted him to your presence as you entered. “Looks like I’m early.”

“Or just in time,” He flipped the projector on and tossed aside the remote. “You wanna help set up?”

“Um, sure.” You set your bag down along the front table and crossed to him. “What can I do.”

“Just have some packets that need to be distributed. We have about twenty people. You can space ‘em out.” He pulled out a stack and dropped it on the table along the front. “Oh, and another favour…”

“Yeah,” You looked up at him as you pulled the pile over to you.

“Don’t mention our little beer night to anyone.” He lowered his voice. “I just don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“Oh, of course,” You agreed with a nervous chuckle. “No, I wouldn’t.”

“Thanks,” He smiled and turned back to dig around in his bag.

You went along the tables and doled out the packets. You glanced over at the professor now and then and wondered. _Had Steve been wrong?_ He surely didn’t want to fuck you. Steve just liked to flatter you. He was good at that. Liked to tease you over your stupid little crush. You shook your head as you came to the end of the stack and kept the last for yourself.

You sat beside your bag and tapped your fingers on your desk. You picked at the corner of the front page and Bucky cleared his throat. _Professor Barnes,_ you corrected yourself as you looked up. He neared the other side of your table.

“You have class after this?” He asked.

“Nope, only studying for my demise,” You answered.

“Hmm,” He nodded. “Would you be open to discussing your last paper then? Only fifteen minutes or so but I thought you’d rather that than stay behind on Friday.”

“My paper?” Your voice quavered without your consent.

“Oh, it’s nothing bad,” He assured you. “Don’t worry so much. So, does that work for you?”

“Sure, yeah,” You shrugged. “I haven’t got anything else to keep me.”

“Great,” He smiled and backed away. 

He glanced up as voices echoed down the hall and grew nearer. Other students began to trickle in and you pulled out your phone. You sent the same message to Steve and Kylie. ‘Appointment tonight. Dunno when done. Sorry.’

-

The workshop went relatively quick. Barnes reviewed the schedule and the basics of journalism and publishing. The ten-week program would include visits to magazines and editors all over the city and culminate in the chance to have an article published by one. It was exciting and you wondered what kind of strings the professor had to pull to set it all up.

When he dismissed the class, chairs scraped and voices filled the silence quickly. You packed up and checked your phone. Kylie had sent a sad face and Steve was much less affected; ‘no problem ;)’. As you slipped your phone away, Barnes looked up from his bag.

“Hey, you didn’t forget already, did you?” He kidded.

“Of course not,” You grabbed your jacket and bag. “Just in here?”

“Nah, there’s a class coming soon, we’ll have to head to my office but it’s just a few floors up.” He hooked his bag over his shoulder and waited at the end of your table. “Elevator’s under service right now though. You’ll get a decent work out in.”

You giggled and followed him out of the room. You hated how dumb you sounded when he was around. How you must have seemed like some little girl. You weren’t, not anymore. The summer had made you a woman and you were tired of being treated otherwise.

When you reached his office, you were out of breath. You needed to start walking as much as you read. He unlocked the door and ushered you inside with a wave of his arm. You entered first and were surprised when he closed the door behind him. Most professors made a point of leaving their offices open.

“I don’t wanna keep you all night,” He put his bag on his desk and threw the flap open. “We’ll just go over a few things.”

He sifted through the papers within and pulled out a stapled bunch. You neared the chair opposite his desk and set down your bag and jacket. he was beside you before you could sit. 

“I’ve underlined all the errors, as few as they were. Comments in the margin.” He handed you your paper. “Again, minimal, but helpful. We learn something new every day.”

“Uh, yeah,” You took it and thumbed through it. “Thanks.”

“You make all the corrections and it’s perfect.” He praised. “Ready for submission.”

“Submission?” You turned and looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

“There’s a contest in Media Scope Journal. I think you’ve got a good chance of winning and I’d hate for you to miss the opportunity.” He explained. “A second year, published in a scholarly journal is a hell of a thing to have on your CV.”

“You--you really think I could get in?” You marveled up at him. “I--” You looked down and let the title page fall flat. “Thanks. I’ll make the changes and get it back to you.”

“Great,” He patted your arm but his hand lingered. “You’re a smart girl. You could go very far.”

You looked at his hand and then up at him. His blue eyes gleamed and his silver-laced beard defined the natural angles of his jaw. You smiled back at him and your cheeks burned. He squeezed your arm and slowly his fingers brushed along your sleeve. 

Without a second thought, you stood on your toes and pecked his lips. The tickle of his beard and the smoothness of his lips broke you from your trance at once. You backed away and slapped your hand over your mouth as the paper threatened to slip from your grasp. He blinked but was calm as ever.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” You pressed your palm to your hot cheek. “I didn’t--I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have--” You turned and grabbed your bag and shoved the paper inside. “I should just go work on this.”

“Wait,” He followed closely, his hand planted on the back of the chair to block you as you turned to flee. “You don’t have to. It’s...okay.”

“It’s really not,” You cringed. “That was so--so--”

“Right.” He finished for you. “Don’t you feel it? This thing between us.”

You stared back at him stunned. _Did you knock your head and pass out? What was going on?_

“It’s wrong,” You insisted. “You’re my professor.”

“So,” He countered. “It shouldn’t matter. I mean, I’ve never...with a student. Never felt like this but…”

“Professor--”

“Bucky,” He corrected breathily, his hand on your shoulder again. “Call me Bucky.”

“I...I...I…” You stuttered. 

“You don’t have to be afraid,” His hand came up to cradle your face. “You’re young. You have the whole world ahead of you. What’s one little lapse.”

You searched his face. His finely lined eyes, his cheekbones still perfectly chiseled, his soft lips just beneath his thick beard. He was a handsome man, despite his age. The time only seemed to have complemented his looks. He leaned in and all your reticence slipped away. As his lips met yours, the tension snapped and you were swept up in the rush. You dropped your bag and jacket to the floor.

He turned you and pushed you against the desk so that you were caught between him and the wood. He was strong but gentle, his hand tickled your neck as he kissed you deeply. He was fervent, determined, as if he has been thinking of this as long as you had.

His hands traveled along your arms and gripped your hips. They slipped around and he lifted you onto the edge of the desk as he slouched to keep his lips on yours. He pulled at the hem of your knit sweater as he pushed between your knees.

You raised your arms as he parted to pull the sweater over your head. Your wore the same grey bra beneath and his eyes flared along the top of your breasts. He cupped one and bent to bury his face in your chest. 

His beard tickled and you giggled. His teeth surprised you as he nibbled the flesh and you exclaimed. He was rougher than Steve, his touch as decisive but without the same tenderness. Bucky didn't think of you as a girl, you realized, liked Steve did. He treated you like a woman.

His fingers unhooked the button of your fly and pushed the zipper down. He slipped below your panties and you spread your legs wider. You welcomed him as he played with your clit, his lips inch back up you neck and to your mouth.

He rubbed your bud as your breath caught and you pulled away to gasp. He kissed your neck and teased your skin with his teeth as he continued to toy with you. You grinded against his hand and his fingers slid back to your entrance. 

He pushed two fingers inside and you moaned in surprised delight. You never expected him to be like this. Straight to the point. He pressed his palm to your clit and curled his fingers. His hand moved steadily and he raised his head to watch your face contort in pleasure.

You pouted and rasped as your nerves started to buzz. His other hand grasped the back of your head as his blue eyes bore into yours. _Don't look away. _You were ready to burst as you clasped his shoulder and your other hand squeezed his bicep.

"Come on," He bent and whispered in your ear. "Let it go."

The orgasm tore through you like a storm and left your wits scattered. He eased you down from your peak and slowly removed his hand. He held up his glossy finger and licked them. The sight inflamed you.

"Get down." He ran his hand along your thigh. "Turn around."

You stood shakily and obeyed. When your back was to him, he took your hands and placed them flat to the desk. He grabbed your hips and pulled you back so you were slightly bent over. 

He tugged your jeans and panties past your ass and the cool air tickled your pussy. He grabbed your ass and squeezed. Then slapped it so hard you squealed. He gave a dark chuckle and drew his hands away. You heard his belt, then his zipper. Your lashes fluttered and you peeked over your shoulder. 

He spanked you again. “I didn’t say you could look.”

You bit your lip and faced the wall. A small window behind his chair looked out onto campus below. You had a sudden sense of deja vu. He stepped closer and his cocked poked your ass. He purred as he pressed himself to your back and his hand fiddled around between you. He guided himself to your entrance and pushed inside. 

He was thick and stretched your as he got deeper and deeper. Your nails dug into the wood of his desk and he reached around to cover them with his own. He bottomed out and nibbled your ear with a growl. 

“Fuck.” He swore and squeezed your hand as his other floated up to your chest. He pushed your bra up and tweaked your nipple. He kneaded your tit and gave a long slow thrust. “You want more? Ask.”

Your tongue slipped out between your lips and you groaned. You pushed back into him and wiggled your ass.

“Ask,” He pinched your nipple again.

“More, please?”

“Please?” He repeated and nuzzled your neck.

“Please, Professor Barnes.”

He snarled and slammed into you. The buttons of his shirt rubbed against you and caught on your bra. You were on tip toes as he crashed into you again and again. You whined as the reverberations rippled through you. Your thighs and back tingled with the mounting pleasure. Steve was firm but never this harsh. Never this savage.

Your hips hit the edge of the desk each time he rocked his hips. Your hands slid across the wood and messed the papers and pens atop his desk. He pounded into you until you were bent over it entirely. His hands went to your shoulders and he pinned you down.

He never wavered. His grunts and groans filled you with pure heat. You gripped the far edge of the desk and panted into the wood. You exclaimed as you came again. This time it was even more intense. Your feet were off the floor as he rutted against you.

He grabbed your hips and fucked you harder. His thrusts grew erratic as his breathing got louder. He pulled out of you all once and growled. You felt warm ribbons spill along your left thigh as he came. His fingers spread across your ass as his other hand stroked him through his climax.

When he was done, he tapped your ass and backed away. You trembled as you pushed yourself up and looked between your legs. His cum was all over your panties. You turned to him as he tucked his cock away. You would’ve been embarrassed if the haze of lust hadn’t blinded you.

“Just take ‘em off,” He said as he smirked at your dirtied panties. “Or keep ‘em on...that’d be kinda hot.”

You glanced up at him in shock. The eloquent professor, the disciplined scholar, was as lewd as any fratboy. You shoved your pants down and swiftly untangled your panties. You pulled your jeans back up and buttoned your fly. You frowned at the wet fabric. You folded them carefully so that the mess was hidden.

“I...should go.” You took your bag and buried your panties at the bottom. You grabbed your sweater from the floor and stood. “Study.”

“Sure,” He neared and his hand traced the curve of your waist. “I need those changes by Thursday. Can you do that, baby?”

You blanched at the nickname. It sent a thrill through you and yet it sent you into a spin. You had fucked your professor. In his fucking office. And he just happened to be buddy buddy with your best friend’s dad. Who you had also fucked.

“Of course,” You smiled and he brought both his hands up to cradle your face. 

“Good girl.” He kissed you hungrily, his tongue pushed inside and he didn’t stop until you were breathless. “Go. Study.” He caressed your cheek with his thumb. “I’ll see you around.”


	10. monday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a late night.
> 
> Warnings: dub con sex (oral, intercourse)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ficdaddy #afterworkwriting #naughtythoughts #whatamidoing? Okay, so here’s more but might be a little break til the next because I’m exhausted and I’m thirsty but ya girl is also a disaster. Thanks everyone for your support and indulgence in my #pornfic lol🔥🔥🔥 I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think with a comment if you can :)

By the time you got off the subway, your fatigue had washed away your shock. The whole ride home, you felt him. Felt the afterglow slake away and the ghost of his touch. You swore it was a dream. A very vivid fantasy but you just wouldn't wake up.

You walked the block from the stop to your building with your hands tucked deep in your pockets. The city was overdue for snow. You shivered as your boots scuffed the pavement and you stopped dead just in front of the steps. There was a familiar car across the street. A rover, to be exact.

The horn tooted as your eye narrowed on the tinted window and the door opened. Steve stepped out and waved as he looked both ways down the street. You winced and tried to hide your anxiety. You were a terrible liar, worse with him. He saw through you like a window.

_What was even doing here?_ You’d told him you were busy. _How long had he been waiting?_ You sighed and dropped your shoulders.

“Hey,” You greeted him stiffly. “What are you doing here?”

“Couldn’t help myself,” He reached out with a gloved hand and rubbed your arm. The gesture reminded you of Bucky. You gulped. “Tell me you’re not planning on turning in already?”

“I was planning on cramming for my exam,” You countered. “Not much sleep to be had these days.”

“I can help,” He smirked, “Keep you on task.”

“Really?” You challenged with a scoff. “I think I’m better off alone.”

“I swear,” His breath clouded in the frigid evening. “Come on, you can’t leave me out in the cold.”

“You really wanna hang around and watch me study?” You asked.

“Help,” He corrected you. “Come on, years of helping with homework has prepped me for this very night.”

“Alright, if only to get out of the cold.” You relented and dug for your keys. “I hope you don’t mind clutter. My apartment is...small.”

You led him to the front door. He was close enough that his warmth radiated over you. He climbed the stairs after you and you were out of breath by the time you got to your floor. He wasn’t. How pathetic you were. After a struggle with the janky lock, your door jolted inward and you welcomed him into your college nest.

“I know you don’t like coffee, but I can make you a tea?” You set down your bag as he closed your door. “I, uh, just toss my coat on that chair.” You laughed at yourself as you unbuttoned your jacket. 

“You know what, I could use a coffee,” He removed his coat and folded it over the patched armchair. 

You placed your jacket on his and pulled your boots off. “I was just gonna have some leftover pizza. Want a slice?”

“As gracious a host as you are a guest,” He looked around the small space. “Make your coffee. Get your books out. Tell me what you want. I’ll order in.”

“You really don’t have--”

“Ah,” He raised a hand as he pulled out his phone. “You have studying to do. Let me worry about dinner.”

You agreed with a nod and went about setting up the coffee to brew and dumped your text and notebook on the bed. Steve went through the options and you settled on Chinese as you poured milk into your mug and set it on the table beside your bed. You sat at the top of the mattress and opened your textbook.

He ordered and sat across from you. He pulled your notebook over and flipped it open. “What course is this?”

“Public discourse and Social Trends. Third tab.” You instructed and squinted at him. “What are you doing?”

“Helping,” He folded the notebook back and his eyes glossed across your writing. “Put that down. Quick review. Then you’ll know what you need to work on.”

You tilted your head and pursed your lips at him. “You should be in your hotel, enjoying the view, or the pay-per-views, or the minibar. You shouldn’t be in this hole helping me revise all this...garbage.”

“I am right where I want to be, sweetie,” He intoned. “Now stop stalling.”

-

It was just past midnight. You’d gone through all your notes and the cartons of fried noodles and sweet and sour chicken. Two cups of coffee as well. You sat with legs crossed as Steve reclined across the bed and closed your notebook. He yawned and tossed it atop your textbook. You leaned back on your pillows, his yawn was contagious.

“Alright, you’re free.” You said. “I feel...better.”

“Better? You got this.” He replied.

“I hope.” You muttered.

“Ugh, haven’t had a night like this since...since me and Bucky were in college.” He grinned. “Did you know we went to the same uni? I was in business, he was in Lit. That was his first degree, my last. He always was a do-gooder.”

You nodded. You picked at the corner of your textbook and kept your eyes to the bedspread. You could feel him staring at you. Shyly, you glanced up as the heat grew unbearable. “What?”

“I meant what I said...about Bucky.” He lifted a brow. “Would do him well to loosen up. You too.”

You swallowed and clenched your jaw. You chewed your lip, unsure how to divert the conversation. “I don’t…”

“Wait,” He sat up and the mattress shook beneath him. “You...already did it?” You looked at him, “_That_ was your appointment?”

“Steve, I--”

“Oh, sweetie, that’s...wow. You see, you should enjoy yourself.” He reached over and squeezed your knee. His hand lingered. “Explore.”

“I wasn’t thinking. It happened so fast. I-I-I…” You huffed and hung your head. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t do that.” His hand crawled up your thigh as he moved closer. He pushed your books aside and sat next to you. “I’m proud, sweetie.”

“Proud?” You said confused. “For fucking my professor.”

“For being you.” He leaned in. “Tell me,” He kissed you and wrapped his arm around you as he pulled you close. “How did you do it? Were you on top? Was he?”

“Steve,” You warned and tried to wriggle away. “Really.”

“I wanna hear,” He purred. “Come on, tell me.”

You licked your lips and thought. You shook your head at your helplessness. You knew he wouldn’t let up. 

“We were in his office,” You started quietly. “I...kissed him.” You cringed as you recounted the scene. “I shouldn’t have but...uh, he kissed me back...Steve, I can’t…”

“Go on. You’re doing fine,” He urged as his fingers traced the line of your vee. 

“I was on the desk first and he...used his fingers.”

“Did you cum?” He rubbed just along the top of your thigh.

“Yes,” Your voice was raspy as your lip trembled. “Then he turned me around and--” Your lips moved but no words would come.

“He fucked you against his desk? Oh, Professor Barnes,” He mused as he picked your fly open. “How unprofessional.”

“I…”

“Did you cum again? While he was in you?” He asked. You nodded as he slipped his fingers beneath your jeans. “No panties?”

You closed your eyes as his fingers hovered just above your clit. “He came in them. I had too take them off.”

“Fuck,” He breathed. “That’s fucking hot.”

“It’s...I could lose my scholarship...he could lose his job.” You gasped as he flicked his fingertip over your bud.

“He has tenure and who’s gonna know? I’m not telling anyone,” He pressed his lips to your cheeks and rubbed you with his finger. Slow, tantalizing; enough that your thighs began to tingle. “It was nice, wasn’t it? The rush? Up in his office like that?”

“Y-y-yes.” You confessed.

“Like the summer? Kylie just down the hall...asleep. We could’ve been caught so easily,” The glimmer of guilt at the reminder was muted by the lurid thrill. “Oh, sweetie, you’re so wet already. Is it for me or him?”

You bit your lip and breathed through your nose. You shook your head. He stopped and you looked to him sharply.

“Tell me.” He demanded. 

“Y-y-you…” You blurted out. “...and him.”

“Tell me what else you want him to do? How do you want him to fuck you?” He tickled your cheek with his nose as he inhaled your scent.

His finger began to moved again and your eyes threatened to roll back. Your thoughts blurred together and the last of your willpower drifted away. Your lip quivered and your voice rose in gasps.

“I want his mouth on me. To feel his beard against my thighs.” You grabbed his wrist as the sparks flew and bounced around your core. “To drink me up until I cum.” Your voice thinned. “I want him to push my legs up and fuck me until I scream. I want him to be rough with me. To not stop even when I beg--” Your breath caught as the coil wound tight. “--when I beg him to--STOP!”

You slipped from his embrace and pushed yourself back against the pillows. Your thighs squeezed his hand and as you lifted your pelvis and came loudly. You shook as you dove over the edge and plummeted to the depths with a shout. Your hand rested on his as he stilled his fingers.

“Can I fuck you, sweetie? Like that?” He slowly pulled his hand from your jeans.

You nodded frantically and caught his hand. “Please,” You panted. “I want you. Not him. I want you right now, Steve.”

He smirked and bent over you to kiss you. He drew his hand away from yours and as he sat back he ran his fingers along your lips. You opened them and he shoved them inside. You tasted yourself on him and sucked on them with a hum. His eyes darkened at your reaction.

“Anything you want, sweetie.” 

He pulled his fingers away and climbed off the bed. His pants were tented with his arousal. You shoved your jeans down your legs and your socks caught in the bottom as you tore them off. You took your sweater off next and unhooked your ratty bra. You really needed a new one. You looked over as he rolled his briefs down his thighs. You liked to think none of the guys your age looked as good.

“Lay down,” He pointed to the pillow. “And don’t you move.” You laid back and he got back on the bed. “Bend your legs. Yeah, like that, now, apart. Very good.” He knelt between them and his eyes shone down at your pussy. “God, you look just as good as you taste, sweetie.

He bent and he slowly ran his tongue over your clit and along your folds. You gasped and reached down to touch his greying locks. He shoved your hand away and growled. You kept your hands on your chest, cupped your tits as you watched the top of his head, His tongue flitted up and down, each time faster, and he swirled around your bud so that your hips bucked.

You began to mewl. You sounded animalistic. Your legs closed around his head and his hands spread across the back of your thighs. He pushed your legs up until your knees were almost to your chest. He kneaded the flesh and purred as he lapped you up. You arched your back as he plucked at your deepest strings.

“S-Steveee.” You came with a drawn out moan. His name floated above you and he tended to you until you were breathless.

Slowly he lifted his head. You looked down at him as he deliberately licked his lips. He kept hold of your thighs as he got to his knees and positioned himself against you. His cock slid between your folds and along your clit. You shivered and reached out to him.

“Ah, keep those hands to yourself, sweetie,” He tilted his hips back until his cock poked at your entrance. 

His eyes fell between your legs and he watched as he impaled you an inch at a time. He pushed his shoulders back and sighed as he reached his limit. Your walls clung to him; longed for him. He pushed your legs until your knees were against your chest entirely. He rocked into you once and you squealed.

He did it again. A similar reaction. He thrust, each time waiting for your response. You got louder and louder as he sped up. Delving deeper and harder. His flesh clapped against yours between your cries and a bang came at the wall, warning you to quiet. But you couldn’t.

You stretched your arms out and grasped at the blanket. He snarled as he pounded into you. He had never been like this. Always decisive, but never rough. Never this carnal. This incensed. You bunched the bedspread in your fingers and keened as another orgasm tore through you.

You quaked as he didn’t waver. He had you pinned to the mattress, helpless. Not that you could’ve have pushed him away if you wanted to. His thick muscles bulged beneath his skin as he thrust into you. He didn’t fuck like an old man. At least, you assumed most men his age weren’t so ferocious.

It wasn’t long before you came again. The banging on the wall stopped. They’d given up. He had your ass off the bed, your back curled as he pounded into you. He found your clit and teased you as he drew forth yet another orgasm. You were dazed.

“Steve...Steve...please, no more, I c-can’t.” He slammed into you and chuckled.

Your words turned to murmurs. Pure gibberish as he ignored you and carried on. He grunted and his motioned stuttered. He bared his teeth and growled as he pulled out. He kept hold of one leg as he stroked himself with the other. He came all over you, the warmth seeped between your folds and along your ass.

Slowly he sat back and let your legs splay around him. You were both out of breath. You felt around blindly, felt his cum all over you as you spread it around.

He climbed over your leg and fell down beside you, out of breath. He smiled and closed his eyes as he caught his breath. You rubbed your forehead as your wits reassembled. _What a long day. _Both of them in less than. _How had you gotten tied up in all this?_

“Steve,” You ventured and he opened his eyes.

“Yes, sweetie,” He turned his head to look at you.

“Why are we doing this?” You asked weakly.

“I…” He clamped his lips shut and thought. “Well, I’ve done the right thing; got married, had a family, white picket fence. It’s boring. Fake. I don’t want fake. You get to my age and you realize there really isn’t any harm in doing what you want instead of what others expect of you.”

“Oh,” You considered his words carefully. “Have you done this before?”

“What do you mean? Have I fucked any of Kylie’s other friends? Of course not. Never even fucked anyone more than a couple years younger than me. Didn’t have the time, or the energy.”

You nodded and stared at the ceiling. Afraid to ask your next question. “Why me?”

“I...At first, I just thought you were cute. I don’t know what made me kiss you in that hot tub, or why I even invited you, but I knew that night, I needed you.” He traced circles along your stomach. “And you needed me. To show you before it’s too late that it’s okay to be more than cookie cutter.”

His words reeled in your head. You were surprised; that you asked; even more that he answered. And he sounded honest. And if he wasn’t being earnest, you’d learn another lesson from all this. 

All you could do was enjoy it while it lasted.


	11. just another tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more complicated.
> 
> Warnings: dub con sex (oral, intercourse)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last part for this week (probably lol). As Rebecca Black said, It’s Friday, Friday! And unfortunately that only marks the middle of an 8 day stretch of work for me. I’m tired, I’m hormonal, and I’m gonna try to actually relax in my short hours off. But thank you to everyone who’s been reading along and thanks for the support. I really hope you enjoy (my porn).💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think with a comment! Also I'm working on replying to comments on previous chapters. I'm so behind yall.

The school cafe was bustling as you sat alone at the table, two lattes steamed in front of you. Kylie said she was five minutes away ten minutes ago. You yawned as you checked the time again and looked to the door. She was always fashionably late though you would’ve preferred her on time in rags. 

You hoped her skinny, no foam latte was cold when she arrived. At the same time you didn’t because you had spent five bucks on it. Your leg shook under the table and you looked at your phone. Another missed call. Steve knew you were supposed to meet Kylie but he was calling you anyway. The two of them were bound to drive you wild; Steve’s presence and Kylie’s absence were too much to deal with at once.

You sensed a presence and glanced up expecting Kylie. Your lips parted in surprise as Bucky stood across from you. He held a paper cup as he smiled down at you. 

“Having a little wake me up before you start on those edits?” He mused.

“Uh...yeah, I…” Your tongue was clumsy though you couldn’t even think of words to say.

“Classes today?” He asked.

“Um, yeah, noon til seven,” You batted your lashes unthinkingly. “Midterm tomorrow morning.”

“So...I guess you’ll be busy studying then,” He lifted a brow. “No time to waste.”

You realized what he was hinting at. You’d already allowed Steve to weasel in on a study night, you really didn’t want to make your mistakes habitual. 

“Not really,” You said nervously. “I--”

“Sorry I’m late, I--” Kylie stopped just beside Bucky and looked over at him. Her eyes brightened and she smiled as she dropped her phone on the table. “Uncle Bucky!” She threw her arms around him.

“Uncle?” You echoed as she parted from him.

“You know Kylie?” His blue eyes narrowed as he thought.

“We’re friends of course,” Kylie trilled. “You do know I have more friends on campus than you, don’t you?”

“Well, it just so happens, your friend is in my communications class,” He countered. “Smart girl, wonder how she ended up with you.”

“Pfft,” She scoffed and pulled out the chair to sit. “Sure. You seen dad? He’s in town to see you, isn’t he?”

“Business. I just happen to be at a convenient distance now,” He returned. “I saw him the other night.” His eyes flitted over to you and you looked away. “He seems well.”

“Yeah, didn’t see him much this summer but when he drove me up in September he was...less of an ass than usual. Not so much when he dropped in a lectured me at my dorm.” She rolled her eyes. 

“You know me, I never give a lecture off the clock,” He chuckled. “And he never does without reason.”

“Well, you know,” She sighed, “I used my emergency card for a Louis Vuitton but it really was an emergency.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, it matched my shoes,” She snickered. 

“Hmmp,” He shook his head. “Well, I’ll leave you girls to your coffee. I’ve got a class to get to.” He looked between you. “Oh,” His eyes fixed on you and his tone steadied. “Don’t forget our meeting at seven-thirty. Right?”

“Uhhh…” You peeked over at Kylie as she sniffed at her latte. “Sure. Y-yeah. I’ll be there.”

“Good. We have a lot to talk about.” He cleared his throat. “Regarding your paper.”

You nodded and he said one last goodbye. You watched him go and your stomach turned. _Shit._ He was smart, he _was _a professor after all, and you knew he must’ve connected some of the dots. Kylie was too invested in her phone to notice your discomfort. You sipped your latte and shook off the butterflies.

“So, how was the midterm?” You asked and she lifted her head, a momentary pause before she registered your question.

“Oh, you know what? I don’t think I did half bad.” She perked up. “Sat next to this guy who’s gaga over me. Still got acne but he’s also first in the class. Very neat writing.”

“Christ, Kylie, you always find a shortcut, don’t you?” You snorted.

“Oh, shush, if you’d helped me study I wouldn’t have been so worried about failing.” She chided. “What was it that kept you? You’re rarely too busy for a study date.”

“My own schoolwork,” You retorted. “And my preference for peace and quiet.”

-

Your classes went quickly to your chagrin.You dreaded your impromptu meeting with Professor Barnes. _Had he guessed everything? What did he think of you now? Did he regret what happened in his office? Did you?_

As you climbed the stairs, you recalled the previous day. How he’d walked beside you up the flights and led you into his office. Closed the door even. He never sat but stood close. It had all been so deliberate. Calculated even. If you had deceived him, surely he had done the same. Enticed you, at the very least.

You knocked on the door. The halls were empty. The other professors were either in a lecture or at home with their stack of student papers and glass of aged scotch. The door opened and you flinched. He checked his watch and stepped back.

“Early, as always,” He waved you in. You placed your bag beside the chair and sat. He moved around and glass clinked as he neared the other side of his desk. He set down two short tumblers and opened his drawer. “Whiskey?”

“Whiskey?” You repeated.

“The least of your sins in this office,” He kidded and poured. He slid a glass over to you without awaiting your ascent.

“Thanks,” You took it and stared into the dark alcohol. 

Your fingers tapped on the glass nervously. He took a long drink and set his back on the desk. You avoided his gaze as you waited. Silence.

“I was gonna work on the revisions toni--”

“You knew Steve already, didn’t you?” He asked. You nodded and looked at him. You took a sip and winced at the burn of the whiskey as it trickled down your throat. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

You shrugged and took another gulp. “I don’t know, I...was nervous. I wasn’t expecting to see you there--”

“Wait,” He leaned forward as brows drew together in realization. He blinked and his lips twitched. “Was he the friend you were meeting?”

“N-nooo,” You said. Even you weren’t convinced. He slapped the desk and laughed.

“Don’t tell me you’re fucking your friend’s dad,” He grinned and grabbed his glass. “How fucking precious. I knew--” He took a swig. “Especially after yesterday, you’re not such a good girl after all.”

You stared at him. Mortified. The glass slipped from your hand and you pressed yourself back against the chair as you watched the whiskey splash across the carpet. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” You bent and picked up the glass. “Shit.” 

You looked around and he stood calmly. He grabbed a wad of kleenex from the box on his desk and knelt to dab the carpet around your feet. He didn’t say anything until he finished. When he stood, you tried to as well but he caught your shoulder and pushed you back down.

“Stay there,” He tossed the tissues and slipped between you and the desk, leaning on it as his eyes bore into you. “So, are you sorry for spilling the whiskey or lying to me?”

“Both,” You pouted. “I didn’t--I only...followed his lead.”

“Does he know about us? Or have you lied to him too?” He tilted his head.

“He knows,” You admitted. “He didn't really care.”

He nodded and his eyes wandered as he thought. A smirk spread slowly beneath his beard and he stood. “You remember how I fucked you. I want your hands on that desk. Just like before.” He sidled away from you. “Now. And don’t you move them.”

“What--”

“Quiet.” He snapped. “Now, be a good girl.”

You looked up at him and he crossed his arms. You pushed yourself to your feet and nudged aside your empty glass. You set your palms on the desk and slid your feet back just a little. He moved the chair as you craned your head to watch him. 

“Eyes forward,” He said sternly. “You see, when you’re bad, you have to be punished. That’s just the way this has to work.” He neared and reached around you. He unbuttoned your fly and pushed your zipper down. “Now, I’m not mad that you fucked him. You obviously have a certain taste in men. I’m upset that you lied to me. Disappointed.”

He shoved your pants down around your thighs.He spread his large hand across your ass. You blinked and resisted the urge to look back. He pulled his hand away and your brows furrowed in confusion. He slapped your ass and you yelped.

“Shhh,” He rubbed your ass and smacked you again. “Don’t go getting yourself into more trouble.” He struck your ass a third time. “Good girls take their punishment. Quietly.”

You bit your lip and hung your head. As he continued, you breathed in time with each impact. Your nails scratched the wood of his desk and you shuddered as it stung a little more with each smack. You counted twenty before he stopped. You were trembling and out of breath. Your body was on fire.

He pulled your pants up over your ass and you flinched. He backed away and strode around the desk. He sat heavily in his chair. He grinned at you as he unbuckled his belt. “Now, show me your sorry.”

He pushed his fly open and pulled out his cock. He pointed between his knees and tilted his head. You hesitantly pulled your hands from the desk and stood straight. You buttoned your fly and stepped around the desk numbly. As you neared, he rolled his chair back just a little and tapped his toe.

You knelt before him and lowered your eyes to his lap. Your eyes widened at the sight of his cock. His hand rested on his thigh and his cock twitched. He rubbed circles on his thigh and brought himself closer to you. You wrapped your fingers around him and pressed your lips to his tip. He let out a long breath.

You took just his head in your mouth and swirled your tongue around it. He gasped. His hand gripped the arm of his chair and you took more of him, a little at a time. You pulled back at every inch as your saliva slickened his length. Your lips met your hand and you slid your mouth and hand along his cock. 

He groaned and you kept your motion steady. He spread his legs and lifted his hand from his thigh to grab the back of your head. He guided you faster as his breath hitched. He hit the back of your throat over and over and the sloppy slurps and gags filled the room.

“Fuck, fuck, stop, stop,” He rasped. “Whew.”

You sat back on your heels and let him slip out of your mouth. He leaned his head back as he gathered himself. You looked up at him hungrily. You didn’t want to stop. You wanted him to cum in your mouth. You wanted more.

“Sit in my lap, baby,” He sat up and patted his thigh. “Come on.”

You undid your pants and rolled them back down. You were only too eager to listen. You’d thought the first time would be the last when you arrived. You were glad it wasn’t. You moved back and reached behind you. 

You grabbed the arms of the chair and he lined himself up. He slid between your folds and you sank down on him entirely. You moaned and he gripped your hip. You lifted your pelvis and crashed back down. He helped you as you moved atop him and he snaked his hand around you. 

He dipped his fingers down and played with your clit. He drew circles as you rode him and gritted your teeth as you tried to stifle your moans. The chair squeaked as it rocked below him and you felt the flurry as it filled your core. You quivered and quaked as he forced the orgasm from you. 

He pulled his hand away and grabbed your other hip. He stood, still inside you and pushed you against the desk. He grasped the back of your neck and forced you down until your cheek was to the wood. Your legs were trapped in your jeans as he fucked you relentlessly. Each thrust was harder and deeper. He grunted as the desk groaned beneath you.

He slapped your ass as he pounded into you. You buried your head beneath your arms as you held in your murmurs. 

“Are you sorry?” He growled.

“Yes,” You rasped. “Yes, I’m sorry, Professor. I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” 

“I’m sorry I lied, Professor,” You whined as you lifted your head. You were cumming again and your entire body radiated with suffocating heat.

“Good girl,” He squeezed your ass and rutted into you. 

He gave several long thrusts as he snarled and pulled out suddenly. He came on you, his cock against your pussy as he bent over you and panted in his release. He rested his weight on you as you laid breathless in the warmth of his body and the afterglow.

“I forgive you, baby,” He kissed your cheek softly. “Now go study,” He lifted himself and smirked down at your dripping pussy. “And get those edits done.”


	12. the day of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are laid out for the reader.
> 
> Warnings: non/dub con sex (intercourse, oral)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve/(professor)Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last part of the epilogue. I’m not gonna promise a sequel but I will leave the possibility open in the future. Maybe we’ll see our reader again somewhere down the road. But to all those who have read and supported this series, thank you. I appreciate you and I love you. You guys don’t realize how much you mean. I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in a comment.

On Wednesday, you sat your midterm in the morning and if it wasn’t for your still tender ass, it would’ve been perfect. You walked out confident. You were one of the first to finish and that allotted you a whole hour and a half between the exam and your next class. 

You took out your phone, on airplane mode for the test, and flipped it back into service. Several messages littered your inbox, all from one man. Steve texted last night after your meeting with Bucky but hadn’t shown up to your relief. For once, his business kept him from you. 

You scrolled through the bubbles: ‘good luck, sweetie,’ ‘call me when your done’, etc. His impatience was obvious even though he’d known you wouldn’t see til now. You headed for the cafe below the library and ordered your usual before you hit call.

You sat in the corner as the steam rose from the paper cup and the other end picked up almost immediately. “Uh, hey,” You turned and looked out the window onto campus. The trees were barren and the leaves dried and dying. The city’s first snow was imminent.

“Hey, sweetie,” You could hear him moving around as he spoke. “How was the exam?”

“Good, good,” You bent a leg over the other and sat nervously on the edge of your chair. “I think, at least.”

“Great. You got classes too?” He asked and you rubbed your chin. Should you mention Bucky and the evening appointment. Let him know that you’d been sussed out.

“Till five,” You answered and pushed back your dread. “Mostly review. The rest of my midterms are next week.”

“Well, you got early classes tomorrow?” He prodded. 

“Why do you ask?” You glanced around and blew over the top of your cup.

“Why do you think?” You could hear his smirk. “I’ve got dinner with Kylie tonight. Should be done by eight. I thought maybe you’d wanna meet up after.”

“Oh…” You tapped your fingers on the side of the cup. “I don’t know…” It felt wrong, sneaking in after a visit from his daughter; your friend. “Maybe I should just have a quiet night in.”

“It’s your call but I leave Friday morning. It might be our last chance.” He sounded disappointed despite his nonchalant words.

“Hmm,” You thought and silence buzzed on the line. “Steve?”

“Yeah?” 

“When you leave, is this all...over?” You had to force the last word out. It didn’t want to rise though you knew it needed to.

He laughed softly. It was comforting, not mocking. “Sweetie, we’ll talk about all that tonight. So, how about I pick you up at nine?”

You sat back and swung your leg nervously. “Okay, nine,” You acquiesced. 

“See ya then, sweetie,” He replied smugly. “Oh, one more thing.”

“Yeah?” Your heart fluttered. You wondered for a moment if Bucky had confronted him too. You braced the table and held your breath.

“Check your mailbox.” He said. “And wear something nice.”

“O-okay,” You stuttered as you exhaled, your chest ready to burst. “I’ll see you at nine.”

The line clicked and you set your phone face down beside your coffee. You sat back and crossed your arms. This was all getting very complicated. And messy.

-

Your classes passed slowly. You scribbled down the notes for your review and tried not to let your mind wander. As you walked across campus and headed for the subway, your phone vibrated. You huffed and pulled it out as you walked blindly by the buildings.

‘You free tonight, girl. Party at 10.’ Kylie’s message blinked at you. You stopped and once more a storm of nerves swept over you. Your finger hovered over the screen as you tried to muster your latest lie. ‘Sorry. Studying tonight. Maybe this weekend.’ Her response was quick; terse. ‘Boo’.

As you stood in the middle of campus, the last few days mounted on your shoulders. _What were you doing? _You were sneaking around like some character on an HBO serial. You should’ve been on your way home to study and not to wait around for you illicit lover. Or thinking about the night you’d just spent with your professor.

You broke from your shameful trance and rushed past the other students. You didn’t want to wait around for the third train of the hour. You reached the platform just as the train was ready to close its doors. You clung to the bar as it sped along the tunnels and counted the stops. 

You had more than enough time to eat before your little rendezvous. Your building was grim as you walked up to it. You almost forgot to stop at your mailbox as you entered and you found a small black box inside. You took it and the monthly university newsletter and head up to your bachelor.

You shoved a thin crust in the oven and sat on your bed as you streamed to your small television. You waited for the timer to tick down and opened the small black box. You rolled your eyes as you pulled out the folded lace. [Sheer white with floral embroidery;](https://img.ltwebstatic.com/images2_pi/2019/07/18/15634355591953495339_thumbnail_600x799.webp) it offered little cover, if any. The panties were high-waisted and the bra thinly strapped. Steve had more than just another meet-up in mind.

You texted him as you ate your pizza. ‘Really?’ He replied with a winky emoji and nothing else. You finished your dinner, washed your face and freshened your hair. You wore a simple. long-sleeved dress over the lingerie; a blush coloured sheath you still had the tags on. Your legs would be cold but you didn’t expect to be outside much.

As time wore on, your anxiety piqued. You paced in your wedged boots. Second thoughts and eager expectations mingled into a maelstrom inside of you. Your phone buzzed on the nightstand and you unplugged it as the clock read 9:07. The singular text greeted you. ‘Here.’

You took a breath and grabbed your plain black coat and buttoned it up to your chin. Your purse hung from your elbow as you locked the door behind you and tripped down the stairs two at a time. You nearly fell on your face as you emerged onto the crooked walkway and Steve’s rover loomed along the curb.

You opened the door and slipped inside. “Hey,” You said breathily as you buckled up. He leaned over and kissed your cheek. When you were strapped in he grabbed your chin and pressed his lips to yours. He was eager.

“Hey,” He pulled away and looked out on the street. “You look nice, sweetie.”

You smiled and thanked him quietly as he pulled out. 

“Did you eat?” He asked as he stared at the road.

“Yes, I did, _dad_,” You said mockingly but your voice cracked and died in a deathly silence. 

He stopped at a sign and looked over at you. You shyly glanced over and he smiled the moment your eyes met. “I’d prefer daddy, but whatever you like, sweetie.” Your cheeks burned as he chuckled and you played nervously with a button on your coat.

“I didn’t mean too…” You muttered.

“It was funny.” He assured you as he turned his attention back to driving. “Cute.”

You nodded and kept quiet, afraid of another slip. Freud would be all too excited to be a passenger on this ride. You tilted your head as he turned away from downtown; away from his hotel.

“Where are we going?” You asked meekly.

“It’s a surprise,” He said coyly. “Are you wearing it?”

“Y-yes.” You crossed your arms and kept track of each turn in your head.

When he stopped, you looked up at the high-rise and blinked in confusion. Your apartment was little more than a closet compared to the penthouses housed in this upscale building. You still had no idea what was going on. 

Steve got out and came around to open your door as you gaped. Your heels wobbled beneath you as you stepped out and he typed on his phone with one hand as he offered you his other. He tucked his phone away and led you up the broad steps of the building and past the tall fountain that crested the lawn.

“Steve...?” Your eyes lit up as you took in the extravagance. Well, compared to your digs.

“I told you, it’s a surprise, sweetie.” He let go of your hand and opened the front door for you. 

He was past you in an instant and rang the buzzer with the touch pad. Only a long buzz sounded in response and he opened the next door. You were fidgety in the elevator. The ascent was silent as you peeked over at Steve several times. Only a knowing smirk in response; devious.

As the doors opened, you stepped out into the single floor penthouse. The dark hardwood floors were pristine and polished and the large living room was bookmarked between a tall brick fireplace and a set of glass shelves decorated with degrees, awards, and a menagerie of ornaments.

You stopped as Steve closed the elevator lock up behind you. You turned back to him and shook your head in confusion. He neared and framed your face with his hands as he leaned in to kiss you. 

“Be good, sweetie.” He kissed you again and stood straight. He smiled over your head and you sensed another.

“Why don’t you take off your coats and settle in?” Bucky asked and his blue eyes flicked towards you. “You want anything from the bar?”

You looked between them. Your heartbeat had doubled and you felt light headed. “What’s going on?”

“We talked,” He said cryptically. “It’s all good, sweetie.”

He unbuttoned your coat for you as you stared at him dumbly. He slipped it down your arms and you snapped out of your trance. You watched him hang your coat next to his and turned back to the room. Bucky was behind the bar with three glasses set out.

“So, what’s it gonna be? Gin, scotch, I’ve got some wine.” He offered.

“I…” Steve nudged you and you edge into the living room. Steve passed you and sat on the chaise, his hand patted the space beside him. “Gin and ice is fine, thank you.”

You sat beside Steve and clasped your hands together. You wondered if alcohol was a wise decision but it would help with your nerves. Your mind began to run wild with possibilities. Whatever they had planned couldn’t just be talking.

Steve’s hand went to your lower back as Bucky neared with the glasses. He handed you one and Steve another, and sat with his own on the other side of you. You were trapped between the two men on the chaise. You gulped down half the drink and crossed your legs.

“Slow down, baby, it’s gonna be a long night,” Bucky grinned and sipped from his own glass. “Did you talk to her?”

“I figured there wasn’t much to say,” Steve shrugged. “You want both of us, don’t you, sweetie?”

Your eyes threatened to pop out of your head as you glanced between them. You drained the last of your gin and bent over to set it on the table. “Uh, yeah, I…” You blinked and focused on the ice, “Well, I mean...I…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take it slow.” Steve assured you. “We just wanna get this all sorted out before I leave. When I’m gone, Bucky will look after you.”

Bucky placed his glass beside yours, the dark alcohol barely touched. His hand went to your thigh and Steve rubbed your back soothingly. You were tempted to drink Bucky’s whiskey for him. Steve took another swig and added a third tumbler to the table. He grabbed your other thigh and both men squeezed as they leaned closer.

“Why don’t you show Bucky your little surprise?” Steve purred.

You tilted your head, confused at first, and Steve’s fingers ran up your back. The lingerie. You nodded and stood, glad to be free of their touch. You looked down at your body and slowly turned to face them. You bent to unzip your scuffed wedges and stepped out of them. Your dress felt thinner as you lifted your eyes to them. Steve nodded for you to go on.

You reached back and tugged down your zipper. As the dress loosened you paused and both men watched eagerly._ What were you doing?_ Six months ago, you were a reticent virgin and now you were in some sordid ritual with these two men. 

The heat of their gaze nipped at your doubts and you pulled the zipper down entirely. You let the sleeves fall down your arms and the swish of the skirts as the dress fell to your feet was your white flag. It was done. There was no turning back.

You dared to look at them. Steve grinned and Bucky’s brows shot up. They both shifted on the chaise and you kept your hands to your sides, nervously waiting for the next move.

“It’s all you,” Steve intoned as he stood. He brushed past you, his hand tickled your thigh and he pinched your ass. You watched as he crossed the room and sat on the couch opposite. He sank into the cushion and draped his arm along the back. “Take your time.”

Bucky’s hand on yours drew you back to him. He pulled you closer until you stood between his knees. You looked down at him as his hands explored your body. He cupped your tits through the sheer fabric, your nipples hardened against his palm. He tickled along your waist and hips and snaked around to squeeze your ass.

“Sit down,” He nodded beside him.

You did as he said without thinking. He turned to you and brought his hand up behind your neck. He kissed you forcefully and pushed his hand between your thighs. You opened your mouth to his as he devoured you and tucked your fingers beneath his belt. He groaned as you clung to the top of his pants.

He pulled your legs apart and dragged his fingers along the crotch of your pants. You moaned and he slid his fingers beneath the fabric. He pushed between your folds and circled your clit. You parted and gasped at the sudden tingle.

He slipped from the chaise and to his knees. He came up between your legs and continued to play with you. He hooked his fingers under the panties and pulled them aside as he replaced his hand with his mouth. You were entranced by the sight of him knelt before you. His dark hair was streaked with silver but thick. You leaned back on your hands as he teased you with his tongue.

Your eyes were drawn to the other side of the room. Steve hadn’t moved. His eyes sparkled as he watched intently. You closed your eyes and let your head fall back as you sank into Bucky. He licked and suckled as his hand crawled along your thigh. He traced around your entrance and shoved two fingers inside. Your legs tensed and your nails dug into the cushion.

He curled his fingers and you moaned louder. His tongue never stopped as he started to move his hand. The last of your insecurity disappeared and you could think of was the whirlwind of nerves spiraling around your core. You latched onto the back of Bucky’s head and pushed him deeper as you beckoned your climax closer. He hummed as his tongue lured you onward until you were shaking and sputtering in unyielding ecstasy.

He didn't stop until you were out of breath and mewling. He lifted his head and let your panties go. "Lay down, baby."

You pulled your legs up and spread out on the chaise as you came down from your high. Bucky stood and undressed as his eyes roved your body. He was thicker than Steve, his stomach not as toned but still in good shape. You realized you'd never seen him naked despite your lurid meetings.

He climbed up with you, again between your legs. He grabbed your legs and pulled them up to rest against his chest. Next he gripped you hips and dragged you down the chaise. His tip pressed against you and slipped between your folds.

He entered you and let out a long breath. You whined as he bottomed out. A flood of relief flowed through you and you reached back to claw the end of the chaise.

As he began to thrust, the chaise groaned and world seemed to quake beneath you. Each time he rocked his hips, he sped up just a little; faster, deeper. Your moans kept time with him and your voice rose in a symphony.

Your eyes rolled back and Bucky held your ankles against his shoulders as he hammered into you. Your back arched and you growled like an animal in heat. Your voice, his, the sound of your flesh together, drove you wild and bloomed in a paralysing orgasm.

Bucky's hand slipped down to your thighs and pushed your legs higher. He pounded into you and grunted louder and louder as he neared his peak. You egged him on as you reached around your hip to touch his thigh. 

He let go of your legs and pinned your hands beside your head as he raised himself on his knees. He fucked you harder as he held you to the plush cushion and you whimpered as another explosion shook your core. 

He sank into you with drawn out thrusts and snarled. He pulled out and released your wrists. His cum shot out along your pelvis and along your pussy. He spread it between your folds with his cock and leaned back on his heels. Satisfied.

"Bring her over here," Steve's voice scared you. You'd forgotten he was there. 

Bucky, panting and sweaty, took your hand and pulled you off the chaise. You followed him blindly, your head in a spin. Steve stood too, as methodical in undressing as Bucky. He smirked as Bucky sat you down and you slumped onto your side.

Bucky backed away as Steve lowered himself onto the couch. He pulled your leg up as he slid between you and the back of the couch. He hooked his thick arm under you and draped your leg over his. He played with your thrumming clit before he lined himself up with your entrance.

He impaled you slowly. He breath whisked across your cheek and he continued to play with your bud as he moved inside you. 

"She was a virgin, you know that?" He said to Bucky as he rocked his hips. "When we met. She's still tight, isn't she?" He nibbled your ear and growled as Bucky's shadow loomed in your peripheral.

"A quick learner," Bucky remarked. 

You barely heard their little aside. You were too bound up in this bliss to care. That voice in the back of your head was smothered by that louder one which had taken over of late. 

_Who cared if they were using you, you were using them too. You enjoyed it just as much and why shouldn't you? Sex was sex and you were only human._

You lifted your head as Bucky neared and sat on the other end of the couch. He shifted so that your head was in his lap as Steve continued to fuck you. He turned your head and forced your mouth around his cock. He was still a little soft but quickly stiffened as you began to bob your head.

You found it harder to keep your mouth working as Steve's fingers and cock stoked your core. Bucky held the back of your neck to keep you from pulling away. You hummed around his cock and squeaked as you came in a series of twitches.

Steve turned you onto your stomach as Bucky stayed in your mouth. Steve pinned your legs with his thighs as he pounded into you and the cushions bounced under you. Their grunts were deep and rhythmic. Hypnotic, even.

"Ah, fuck, sweetie, I'm gonna cum," Steve growled. "Shit." 

He slammed into you one last time before he pulled out. He came on your pussy and added to the mess you'd become. Bucky didn't stop, didn't waver as he guided your mouth up and down his length. You pushed yourself up just a little and tended to him fervently.

"Shit," Bucky swore and caressed the top of your head. "I'm gonna cum all over your face, baby. Come on."

He tugged on your hair and you removed your mouth with a pop. You stroked him with your hand and his cum spurted out along your lips and cheeks and dribbled down your chin.

You let go, out of breath, and Steve pulled you up by your arm and let you pant against the couch. You were shaky, numb but oversensitive, your vision hazy and yet vivid. You tasted Bucky's salty cum and your fingers dipped between your legs to feel the slickness there.

"Do you understand, sweetie?" Steve spoke softly as he pushed your hair back and kissed your temple. "When I leave, Bucky will take care of everything you need. Can you be a good girl for him?"

You nodded dully and your eyes lolled over to look at Bucky as he leaned back and sighed. Steve's hand fell, traced the line of your collar bone, cupped your tit, and walked along your stomach to the top of your vee.

"You want another drink, sweetie?" He coaxed. "A little break?"

You blinked and licked your lips, the cool cum was sticky. You placed your hand on Steve's and pushed it between your legs. "I don't need a break."


End file.
